The Truth Revealed
by Rheii Chan
Summary: Cinta terlarang antara Yunho dan Jaejoong yang merupakan eomma dari namjachingunya. Akankah kebenaran yang terungkap bisa menyatukan kedua insan tersebut ? / Yunjae - Jaechun - Yunsu / Yaoi / Warning : Mature Contents
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : The Truth Revealed

Author : Reii Chan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim ( Park ) Jaejoong, Park Yoochun dll-,

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Lenght : Chaptered

.

.

Ini Request dan ide punya Edogawa Maria Eonni .

Jadi kalau ngerasa diplagiatin bashing dia aja . lol ..

Happy Reading ^^

* * *

_Hatiku akan menjadi tempat tinggal keanggunanmu_

_Serta dadaku akan menjadi kubur bagi penderitaanmu_

_Aku akan selalu mencintaimu .._

_Sebagaimana padang rumput yang luas mencintai musim bunga ..._

_._

_._

**Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Aku adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang dilahirkan dalam lingkungan yang bisa dibilang semua orang adalah suatu keberuntungan. Aku terlahir dari sebuah keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya serta dididik dengan sangat baik.

Masa remajaku hanya dihabiskan untuk belajar dan bermain tanpa harus memikirkan beban kehidupan seperti yang remaja lain fikirkan namun walaupun begitu aku tidak tumbuh menjadi anak manja yang menyebalkan karena appa selalu mendidikku keras untuk mandiri.

Di usiaku yang 18, akupun sudah memiliki seorang pendamping hidup yang dipilih langsung oleh kedua orangtuaku dan berasal dari golongan terpandang sepertiku.

Tampan, baik dan kaya raya, gambaran sempurna dari seorang pangeran berada dalam diri seorang Park Yoochun yang berusia 2 tahun diatasku dan kemudian membuatku resmi menyandang status nyonya Park karena aku berperan sebagai istri dalam hubungan kami.

Sempurna, itulah yang setiap orang dapat katakan saat melihat kehidupanku. Didampingi oleh seorang suami yang hebat seperti Yoochun, tak perlu memikirkan masalah finansial karena kekayaan keluarga kami dan disegani semua orang karena kedudukan tinggi kami di masyarakat.

Dan kesempurnaanku makin lengkap dengan kehadiran seorang Park Junsu di kehidupanku tak lama setelah aku dan Yoochun menikah, buah hati yang kini menjadi pusat kebahagiaanku dan alasanku untuk terus menjalani kehidupan ini.

Karena memang kesempurnaan itu tak pernah ada di dunia ini dan semua itu hanya bayang semu semata.

"Aku pulang"

Teriakan khas dari putraku menyadarkanku dari day dreaming dan aku sedikit terkejut saat melihat Jam dinding yang berada di ruang tamu, sudah sore dan aku sama sekali belum pergi ke dapur untuk mengecek makan malam yang sudah disiapkan oleh para maid padahal sebentar lagi Yoochun pulang dari kantornya.

Semua kebutuhan keluarga kami memang dipersiapkan oleh maid-maid yang dipekerjakan oleh suamiku. Ada sekitar 25 maid termasuk supir dan tukang kebun yang bekerja di mansion kami yang luas itu dengan kepala pelayan Oh sebagai pengatur dan penanggung jawabnya.

Aku sendiri hanya sesekali memasak untuk keluargaku karena aku juga sibuk dengan restoran yang diwariskan mendiang eomma padaku sementara perusahaan mendiang appa diurus oleh Yoochun.

"Eomma sedang apa disitu ?" Aku tersenyum saat melihat Junsu menghampiriku dan duduk disampingku dengan masih memakai seragam sekolahnya.

Aegya ku yang baru berumur 16 tahun dan sangat ceria ini lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku manja dan memeluk pinggangku erat, kebiasaannya saat ada masalah.

"Waeyo hmm ? ceritakan pada eomma ada masalah apa" tanyaku hapal akan kelakuan anak semata wayangku itu.

"Ani, aku hanya ingin bermanja-manja saja dengan eomma ku yang cantik ini"

"Jangan bohong Park Junsu, eomma mengenalmu luar dalam bahkan ukuran pantat montokmu pun eomma tahu" candaku membuat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal dan melepaskan pelukan tangannya dipinggangku.

"Aiiish eomma menyebalkan"

"Aegya eomma sensitif ne, sekarang mandi dan ganti baju sebentar lagi appa mu pulang dan kita makan malam bersama"

Junsu tersenyum senang, dia memang sangat dekat dengan Yoochun dan dia selalu bersemangat bila menyangkut ayahnya itu. Namja yang kata orang mewarisi kecantikanku itu langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari kecil ke kamarnya namun sebelum itu dia mengecup pipi kananku kilat.

.

.

**End Jaejoong POV**

.

.

Makan malam di mansion keluarga Park berjalan seperti biasanya, sesekali Junsu melontarkan celotehan lucu yang mengundang tawa di keluarga kecil itu bahkan namja imut itu dari tadi terus minta disuapi puding mangga favoritnya yang menjadi dessert makan malam hari itu oleh sang appa sementara Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan manja sang Aegya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu su-ie ?" tanya Yoochun saat ketiganya selesai makan malam dan kini duduk bertiga menonton TV di ruang keluarga.

Ketiganya duduk di karpet tebal dan Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami sementara Junsu asyik menonton siaran talk show yang sedang diputar di TV.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja appa, tidak ada masalah"

"Lalu bagaimana kabar namjachingumu ?"

Uhuuk ... uhukk ...

Jaejoong yang baru saja akan meminum jus jeruknya langsung tersedak saat mendengar pertanyaan sang suami kepada aegya mereka.

Namjachingu ?

Junsu sudah punya namjachingu ?

Tapi kenapa dia tak pernah bercerita pada Jaejoong yang notabene sang eomma.

"Jae-ah gwenchana ?" tanya Yoochun khawatir namun Jaejoong mengabaikan pertanyaan suaminya dan menatap Junsu yang kini juga tengah menatapnya sedikit ketakutan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Park Junsu, bisa jelaskan sejak kapan kau punya namjachingu dan kenapa eomma tak tahu hah ?"

Suara Jaejoong begitu mengintimidasi namja imut itu hingga sang aegya ketakutan. Junsu melempar pandangan kepada sang appa seakan menyalahkan atas mulut embernya tapi sang appa hanya terkikik geli menanggapi deathglare imut Junsu.

"Aku baru pacaran dengannya seminggu yang lalu eomma dan jangan tatap aku seperti itu, aku tak mau menceritakan ini sama eomma karena eomma pasti bersikap menyebalkan dan mengintrogasiku seperti ini"

"Aku eomma mu, wajar kalau aku ingin tau tentang orang-orang yang sedang dekat dengan aegya ku"

"Tapi eomma berlebihan"

Melihat Junsu yang mulai kesal, Jaejoong berusaha bersikap lebih lunak pasa sang aegya bagaimanapun namja cantik itu sadar kalau anaknya itu sudah remaja dan pantas bila memiliki ketertarikan kepada orang lain.

"Arra, eomma minta maaf ne. Ceritakan tentang namjachingumu itu pada eomma, eomma penasaran"

"Dia sunbaeku di sekolah eomma, dia sangat tampan dan dia juga kapten basket sekolah selain itu dia juga ..."

"Tapi pasti tidak lebih tampan dari appa kan ?" goda Yoochun membuat Junsu merenggut kesal dan melempar bantal ke arah appa nya namun malah mengenai Jaejoong hingga terjadilah perang bantal diantara ketiganya.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

.

.

Pagi itu seperti biasa Yoochun mengantar Junsu ke Sekolahnya sebelum pergi ke kantor sementara Jaejoong tengah bersiap-siap untuk mengontrol restorannya yang terletak di pusat kota Seoul.

Hari yang cerah di musim semi membuat namja cantik itu tergerak untuk berjalan kaki dan naik bus ke Restorannya ketimbang memakai mobil Lamborgini Murcielago yang diberikan sang suami tahun lalu sebagai kado pernikahan mereka yang ke 17.

Dengan memakai baju V-neck berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan sweater hitam yang lengannya digulung sebatas siku serta celana jeans dan sepatu boots hitam membuat namja cantik berusia 35 tahun itu tampak jauh lebih muda dari umurnya bahkan tak jarang beberapa pemuda seumuran Junsu yang melihatnya menggoda Jaejoong hingga namja berbibir cherry itu terkikik geli.

Jaejoong berjalan santai menuju ke halte yang sudah tak jauh dari sana saat tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kencang dan tanpa sengaja menabrak bahunya hingga namja cantik itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan hampir saja terjatuh ke trotoar yang keras kalau saja seseorang tak segera merengkuh pinggang rampingnya dan membawa Jaejoong ke pelukan hangatnya.

Aroma mint dan tanah basah yang manly menyapa indra penciuman Jaejoong, dada yang bidang dan kokoh itu tampak sangat nyaman hingga membuat namja cantik itu tersihir dalam lamunan fantasi tak berujung yang dibangunnya.

Sampai tiba-tiba namja itu melepas pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan saat itulah Jaejoong dapat melihat wajah namja yang telah menolongnya. Tampan, satu kata yang mewakili semua yang dimiliki sang namja.

Pahatan wajahnya begitu sempurna dengan rahang yang tegas, bibir berbentuk hati yang menggairahkan dan jangan lupakan mata musangnya yang tajam dan kini tengah menatap Jaejoong intens.

"Aggashi gwenchana ?"

Suara berat yang keluar dari mulut sang namja tampan menyadarkan Jaejoong dari keterpakuannya. Namja cantik itu lalu menundukan wajahnya yang memerah malu karena takut ketahuan tengah mengagumi pahatan wajah indah sang penolong.

"Ne gwenchana, tapi aku namja bukan yeoja"

"Ah Mianhe tapi kau terlihat sangat cantik"

Namja tampan itu tersipu malu membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli, bahkan namja yang masih memakai seragam sekolah itu kini berbicara bahasa banmal dengannya pasti namja itu mengira kalau Jaejoong seumuran dengannya.

"Ne gwenchana, aku malahan harus berterima kasih padamu karena kalau kau tak ada pasti wajahku sudah membentur jalanan yang keras ini. Gomawo ne"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis membuat namja tampan itu menelan ludahnya gugup, tak pernah seumur hidupnya dia melihat senyum seindah milik malaikat di hadapannya itu namun lamunannya segera berakhir saat dia melihat bis yang ditunggunya sudah datang.

"Hmm aku harus pergi ke Sekolah sekarang, senang bertemu denganmu ..."

"Jaejoong .. Park Jaejoong" ucap Jaejoong memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ah ne Jae-ah namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho. Aku duluan ne, sampai jumpa"

Namja bernama Yunho itu lalu segera berlari ke halte bis dan dengan sigap menaiki bis yang sebentar lagi akan berjalan itu sementara Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat tingkah namja yang diperkirakan seumuran dengan aegya nya itu.

"Namja yang menarik" ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis memandang sang namja yang sudah berlalu dari hadapannya bersama bis yang membawanya.

.

.

.

.

Suasana pagi hari di SMA Dongbang tak berlangsung seperti biasanya hari itu, murid-murid terutama yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang kebetulan duduk di pinggir jendela yang menghadap ke lapangan sekolah tampak lebih memilih memandang keluar jendela daripada mendengarkan ocehan guru mereka.

Pandangan mata mereka tak pernah lepas dari siluet seorang Jung Yunho sang pangeran sekolah yang kini tengah berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah karena datang terlambat.

Bulir-bulir keringat yang membasahi seragamnya membuat ABS namja itu tercetak jelas dari balik seragam sekolahnya hingga membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya hampir pingsan.

Sementara di sudut ruangan salah satu kelas, seorang namja cantik nan imut sedang menggerutukan giginya kesal. Namja itu mengutuk para yeoja yang masih saja kegatelan memuji Yunho di depannya walaupun mereka tahu kalau Yunho itu namjachingunya.

Yah, Jung Yunho resmi menyandang status sebagai namjachingu seorang Park Junsu setelah insiden penembakan di halaman belakang sekolah yang dilakukan Junsu seminggu yang lalu.

BRAKK ...

Junsu yang sedang asik memandangi sang namjachingu kini tersentak kaget saat sang guru menggebrak

mejanya dengan pandangan tajam hingga membuat namja imut itu menelan salivanya takut apalagi gurunya saat ini, Mr. Kim Heechul terkenal sangat galak dan evil dikalangan murid-muridnya.

"Jadi menurutmu pemandangan diluar lebih menarik daripada pelajaranku Park Junsu ?" desis Mr. Kim berbahaya, Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya berharap dia masih bisa hidup hari itu.

"A..ani Seongsangnim"

"KELUAR DARI KELASKU SEKARANG !" Teriak Mr. Kim membahana hingga membuat Junsu buru-buru keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah menahan tangis.

Ah, Poor Junsu .

Keluar dari kelasnya, Junsu segera menuju ke kantin sambil menunggu pelajaran Mr. Kim berakhir agar dirinya bisa masuk ke kelas lagi. Sambil terus bersungut-sungut namja cantik itu berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya hingga tanpa sadar dia menabrak sesosok tubuh yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya hingga namja imut itu terjengkang ke belakang dengan tidak elitnya.

Namja yang tadi ditabrak Junsu hanya terkikik geli melihat Junsu yang tampak mengelus bokongnya yang kesakitan sementara Junsu sudah bersiap mendamprat orang yang membuat aset berharganya sakit namun diurungkan saat melihat siapa orang itu.

"Yunho hyung" ucap Junsu lirih sambil berdiri sementara Yunho hanya menontonnya saja tak berniat membantu sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau ada diluar Junsu-ah ?"

"Aku dikeluarkan oleh Ibu tiri cinderella itu karena ketahuan memandangimu yang sedang berlari di lapangan tadi"

Yunho hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Junsu, well Yunho akui ibu tiri cinderella itu memang sangat kejam jangankan muridnya sang namjachingu, Mr. Choi Siwon yang juga guru olahraga di sekolah mereka saja pernah dibully olehnya habis-habisan gara-gara ketahuan membopong seorang siswi yang terluka di jam pelajaran olahraga ke UKS.

Tangan Yunho lalu segera meraih tangan Junsu dan menariknya ke arah kantin dan Junsu hanya diam saja ditarik-tarik seperti itu oleh sang namjachingu karena jujur saja dia juga menyukai sentuhan Yunho yang dirasanya selalu memberikan rasa nyaman.

Sampai di kantin, Yunho langsung memesan semangkuk ramen dan jus jeruk untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar dan dahaganya karena belum sempat sarapan tadi pagi namun sudah disuruh berolahraga gara-gara datang terlambat sementara Junsu hanya membeli susu kotak karena perutnya masih kenyang.

"Kau tidak sarapan lagi hyung ?" tanya Junsu saat melihat sang namjachingu dengan lahapnya menghabiskan semangkuk ramen dalam waktu kurang dari 7 menit.

"Aku harus mengantar koran dan susu jadi tidak sempat membuat sarapan"

Junsu mengangguk pelan, dia tahu Yunho hanya tinggal sendiri di sebuah rumah atap yang berada di pinggiran kota Seoul setelah kematian bumonimnya 2 tahun yang lalu. Semua harta namja itu lalu diambil alih secara ilegal oleh sang paman hingga Yunho harus hidup menderita sekarang.

Walaupun sang paman masih berbaik hati untuk membayar biaya pendidikan dan sewa flatnya namun untuk menyambung hidupnya Yunho harus bekerja sampingan sebagai pengantar Koran dan susu di pagi hari dan pelayan sebuah kedai kecil saat pulang sekolah.

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk Ahjussi sekarang ?"

Ekspresi namja tampan itu langsung berubah sendu, dia benci bila diingatkan tentang kondisi sang pengasuhnya dari kecil yang kini sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit karena penyakit ginjal yang dideritanya.

Semenjak Yunho diusir paksa dari rumahnya oleh sang paman, Leeteuk ahjussi lah yang setia mengikutinya sebagai baktinya pada mendiang bumonim Yunho tapi 3 hari yang lalu kondisi namja paruh baya itu drop dan saat dilarikan ke RS Leeteuk divonis mengalami gagal ginjal dan harus secepatnya dioperasi.

Namun yang menjadi beban Yunho saat ini adalah biaya operasi yang dibutuhkan tidak sedikit. Namja tampan itu sudah berusaha meminta pada sang paman namun ditolak hingga Yunho terpaksa harus bekerja mti-matian sekarang.

Junsu pernah menawarkan bantuan pada Yunho tapi namja tampan itu tak mau menerima bantuan Cuma-Cuma dari namjachingunya itu.

"Memburuk, dokter bilang Leeteuk Ahjussi harus segera dioperasi secepatnya sebelum keadaannya semakin kritis"

"Apa hyung sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarganya ?"

"Leeteuk Ahjussi tidak punya keluarga, beliau mengabdi pada keluarga Jung sejak kecil saat Halmoni menemukannya di pinggir jalan jadi hanya aku yang dia punya saat ini"

Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, mencoba menguatkan namjachingunya yang kini tengah tertekan tersebut.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan hyung ?"

"sekitar 50 juta won Junsu-ah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantumu"

Yunho mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk, dia menatap Junsu yang kini juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tak bisa menerima bantuan cuma-cuma darimu Junsu-ah"

"Aku tak pernah bilang ini cuma-cuma hyung, ini ada syaratnya dan anggap saja kita sedang barter kini" ucap Junsu dengan senyum manis yang sangat kontras dengan wajah imutnya, senyum yang tak pernah ditampakannya dan menegaskan sisi lain dari seorang Park Junsu.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

.

.

Restoran Big East sore itu tampak sudah lenggang, hanya beberapa pelanggan saja yang terlihat berada disana karena memang Restoran yang sangat terkenal di Seoul itu hanya sibuk di saat jam makan siang dan makan malam.

Beberapa pelayan sedang merapikan tatanan meja saat seorang namja imut yang sudah tidak asing di bagi mereka karena merupakan anak dari pemilik restoran tersebut datang bersama seorang namja tampan yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan sang namja cantik.

Setelah berbasa-basi sebentar dengan beberapa pegawai Restoran itu, Junsu dan Yunho duduk di salah satu sudut restoran menunggu kedatangan sang eomma yang kini sedang dipanggilkan oleh salah satu pelayan.

Junsu menawarkan Yunho untuk memesan makanan namun Yunho hanya memesan segelas Ice tea untuk melepaskan dahaganya sambil melirik ke sudut-sudut restoran yang tak banyak berubah semenjak dia kecil dulu dan sering diajak bumonimnya makan di restoran ini.

Yunho ingat, sangat ingat kalau dari dulu dia menyukai berbagai masakan yang dihidangkan di restoran favorit keluarganya itu bahkan saking sukanya dengan masakan di restoran itu Yunho sempat berniat ingin menjadikan chef restoran itu sebagai istrinya hingga membuat bumonimnya tertawa.

Namun sepertinya Yunho harus mengurungkan niatnya saat tahu kalau chef utama yang juga pemilik restoran ini adalah eomma nya Junsu.

"Su-ie, ada apa mencari eomma ?"

Sebuah suara lembut yang dikenali Yunho tiba-tiba memasuki pendengaran kedua namja yang tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Junsu langsung tersenyum saat melihat sang eomma kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya memakai baju khusus chef yang menandakan kalau eomma nya baru selesai memasak.

Berbeda dengan Junsu, Yunho menatap horror namja yang baru saja menyapa Junsu dan mengakui dirinya adalah eomma namjachingunya itu. Tak salah lagi kalau namja itu adalah namja cantik yang sempat dia tolong tadi pagi.

Merasakan pandangan menusuk yang dilayangkan seseorang padanya, Jaejoong langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan dia terkejut setengah mati saat melihat namja tampan yang sejak tadi pagi sempat beberapa kali melintas di kepalanya itu kini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan sang aegya.

"Yunho hyung kenalkan ini eomma ku Park Jaejoong dan Eomma kenalkan ini Yunho hyung, namjachinguku" ucap Junsu memperkenalkan keduanya yang masih sama-sama shock.

Yunho buru-buru menguasai dirinya dan lalu membungkuk hormat ke arah Jaejoong dan dibalas dengan anggukan kecil oleh namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong lalu duduk disamping Junsu yang kini sedang menatap eomma dan namjachingunya curiga, entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan kedua orang yang sedang bersamanya kini.

"Hmm apa kalian saling mengenal ?" tanya Junsu penasaran.

"Ah ne tadi Yunho menolong eomma saat eomma hampir jatuh di trotoar"

"Ommo, eomma jatuh ? eomma tidak luka kan ?"

"Ah ne gwenchana, untung ada Yunho kalau tidak pasti muka eomma sudah tak berbentuk sekarang karena mencium jalanan yang keras" canda Jaejoong mencoba mencairkan suasana yang entah kenapa terasa kaku.

Yunho hanya tersenyum simpul masih tak percaya bahwa namja cantik berwajah baby face itu adalah eomma Junsu sementara Junsu mendesah lega mendengar eomma nya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu"

"Ngomong-ngomong tumben anak eomma yang manja ini datang kemari, apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan ?"

"Eomma apa di restoran eomma ada lowongan ?" tanya Junsu sambil memandang Jaejoong penuh harap.

"Untuk siapa ?"

Junsu menatap Yunho dan Jaejoongpun mengikuti arah tatapan sang anak dan kebetulan namja bermata musang itu kini tengah menatap Jaejoong intens hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu namun Jaejoong segera memalingkan wajahnya.

Entah kenapa dia merasa wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdebar 2x lebih cepat saat memandang mata musang tersebut.

"Untuk Yunho hyung, kerabatnya sedang sakit dan Yunho hyung membutuhkan pekerjaan untuk membantu biaya perawatannya. Eomma mau bantu kan"

Junsu sedikit merengek menampilkan sifat manjanya sedangkan Jaejoong tampak berfikir. Sebenarnya pegawai restorannya sudah cukup namun mengingat alasan Yunho membutuhkan pekerjaan dan juga tadi pagi Yunho telah menolongnya, namja cantik itu merasa harus membalas budi.

"Tapi bukankah Yunho masih sekolah dan sekarang kelas 3 ? sebentar lagi ujian kan ?"

"Iiish eomma, Yunho hyung itu pintar bahkan dia selalu jadi juara kelas di Sekolah dan hyung kan bisa bekerja sepulang sekolah. Ayolah eomma bantu Yunho hyung"

"Arra.. arra.. jangan merengek Park Junsu malu pada namjachingumu" omel Jaejoong membuat Junsu mempoutkan bibirnya imut sementara Yunho tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Baiklah Yunho kau bisa bekerja disini, besok sepulang sekolah datanglah kemari dan temui aku. Masalah gaji dan lainnya kita bicarakan besok"

"Ne, Kamsahamida Jaejoong-ssi" balas Yunho sopan sambil menundukan kepalanya tanda terima kasih.

Junsu memeluk sang eomma saking senangnya sementara Jaejoong hanya terkekeh pelan. Ketiganya lalu mengobrol santai diiringi tawa mendengar celetukan polos Junsu.

Junsu-ah tak tahukah engkau kalau kedua orang paling berharga di hidupmu itu kini diam-diam tengah menarik benang takdir mereka untuk saling mendekat dan terikat ?

Dan jangan pernah lupakan hari ini karena hari ini akan menjadi hari yang paling kau sesali di dunia..

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Sebenarnya FF ini udah dipublish di FB malah udah tamat ..

Pengen Share aja disini kali ada yang minat tapi klo gda ya Rheii tetep lanjut #plakk

Mind to R&R ?


	2. Chapter 2

**The Truth Revealed Part 2**

Tittle : The Truth Revealed Part 2

Author : Rheii Chan

Cast : Yunjaeyoosu ( imin lagi sibuk ngemsi )

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Rate : NC Gagal

* * *

'_Apabila cinta memanggilmu ikutilah dia walau jalannya terjal berliku_

_Apabila sayapnya merangkummu, pasrahlah serta menyerah_

_Walau pedang tersembunyi di sela sayap itu melukaimu'_

_-Kahlil Gibran_

_._

_._

_._

Musim semi adalah musim yang menyimpan banyak kenangan indah maupun pahit bagi setiap orang, musim dimana angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi dan bunga sakura bermekaran tak pernah gagal membuat seorang pecinta merasa terberkati dalam hidupnya.

Namun dibawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran pula seorang kekasih harus terpaksa berpisah dari kekasih yang dicintainya karena suratan takdir yang kadang tak berpihak pada kebahagiaan mereka.

Jaejoong menyukai musim semi namun juga membencinya. Musim semi mengingatkannya akan kepahitan saat merasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dia kasihi namun di musim semi pula dia dipertemukan dengan seorang Park Yoochun yang kini menjalani bahtera rumah tangga dengannya.

Dan di musim semi pula dia bertemu dengan seorang namja yang akan membuat hidupnya jauh lebih berwarna.

Bagai seekor burung phoenix yang akan terlahir kembali setelah terbakar habis menjadi debu, begitulah perasaan Jaejoong saat ini. Dia merasa begitu nyaman berbicara dan berbagi cerita dengan namjachingu sang aegya yang bahkan baru 2 minggu dikenalnya.

Bahkan Jaejoong menyuruh Yunho untuk memanggilnya hyung seperti yang dilakukan para pegawainya yang lain walaupun awalnya Yunho sedikit canggung karena bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah eomma dari namjachingunya namun lama-lama namja tampan itu mulai terbiasa.

Aroma mint dan citrus yang menguar dari tubuh namja berusia jauh lebih muda darinya itu selalu memberikan ketenangan dan rasa aman yang besar yang tak pernah dia dapatkan sebelumnya bahkan kini Jaejoong lebih dekat dengan namja supel itu daripada sang aegya.

Seperti hari itu tanpa ragu Jaejoong yang terkenal tak cepat akrab dengan orang baru tengah berkeluh kesah pada seorang Jung Yunho mengenai sang suami yang kini lebih sering tidur di perpustakaan pribadi di mansion mereka daripada ranjang kekasihnya.

Yoochun memang masih bersikap seperti biasa, baik, perhatian dan humoris lagipula namja cantik itu tahu kalau kini sang suami sangat sibuk karena harus mengurus penyatuan perusahaan Park dan Kim agar lebih besar dan lebih mudah dikelola.

Tapi tetap saja instingnya sebagai seorang istri mengatakan ada yang salah dengan suaminya itu tapi Jaejoong sendiri tak mengerti apa itu.

Jaejoong menduga kalau suaminya mulai berselingkuh dibelakangnya dan sang sekretaris yang memang seksi dan selalu menggoda Yoochun lah yang menjadi dugaan Jaejoong sebagai sang selingkuhan.

Yunho hanya bisa memandang namja cantik dihadapannya dengan tatapan prihatin dan sesekali menguatkan hati eomma namjachingunya itu agar terus bersabar namun selebihnya Yunho hanya diam mendengarkan keluh kesah karena dia tahu kadang seseorang lebih membutuhkan pendengar yang baik daripada seseorang yang hanya bisa menceramahinya namun tak memberi jalan keluar.

"Sudah lebih baik hyung ?" tanya Yunho saat melihat emosi Jaejoong sudah mulai reda dan keadaannya jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Keduanya kini tengah berada di kantor Jaejoong yang terletak di sebelah dapur Restoran miliknya itu, Jaejoong sengaja memanggil Yunho untuk menceritakan masalahnya karena kebetulan sore itu restoran tidak terlalu ramai.

"Ne gomawo Yunho-ah, pasti kau bosan mendengar ceritaku kan ?"

"Selama hyung tidak memotong gajiku karena sering meninggalkan pekerjaanku, aku tak masalah hyung" canda Yunho sambil tersenyum menggoda membuat sang namja cantik tertawa pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Cantik, satu hal yang dapat dideskripsikan Yunho tentang namja dihadapannya. Kulit putih mulus, bibir cherry yang merah mengundang setiap orang yang melihatnya untuk mencicipi dan sepasang doe eyes yang menghanyutkan siapapun yang memandangnya.

Kedua manik mata itu bertemu dan menimbulkan getaran-getaran halus diantara sepasang merpati yang sedang menyelami perasaan masing-masing itu.

Perlahan namun pasti entah sadar atau tidak keduanya mulai saling mendekat dan menghapus sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka hingga bibir keduanya hampir saja bertemu jika saja tak ada suara ketukan terdengar dari pintu kantor Jaejoong.

Keduanya lalu segera menjauhkan diri mereka masing-masing dan tiba-tiba saja suasana canggung melingkupi mereka. Jaejoong mencoba menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah sempurna dengan memalingkan wajahnya sedangkan Yunho berdehem pelan mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya.

"Jaejoong hyung diluar sedang ramai, dapur butuh bantuanmu dan Yunho" ucap sang pelaku pengetukan pintu yang kini tengah menyembulkan kepalanya di sela pintu yang ternyata salah satu waiter di restoran Jaejoong, Taemin.

"Ah ne hyung dan Yunho akan segera kesana, Kajja Yunho-ah"

Jaejoong lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke arah dapur sambil memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan berdebar kencang sementara Yunho mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menatap punggung namja cantik itu dengan tatapan sendu.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

.

.

"Mianhe su-ie tapi eomma tidak bisa menemanimu, jeongmal mianhe"

Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya, merasa bersalah. Namja cantik itu tak mampu melihat gurat kekecewaan yang hadir di wajah suami dan aegya nya.

Pagi itu saat sarapan Junsu meminta bumonimnya untuk menemaninya berlibur ke rumah sang halmoni di Gwangju hari ini tapi Jaejoong tidak bisa karena saat weekend seperti ini adalah saat dimana restaurant nya ramai pengunjung dan dapur pasti keteteran tanpanya.

Melipat kedua tangan di dadanya, Junsu merenggut kesal. Dia tahu eomma nya itu sibuk tapi haruskah sampai mengorbankan keluarga sementara sang appa mengelus punggung Junsu mencoba meredakan amarah namja imut itu.

"Eomma Jahat, su-ie benci eomma"

Junsu lalu berlari ke kamarnya dan Jaejoong hanya bisa memandang kepergian sang aegya dengan tatapan menyesal di matanya.

Yoochun dan Jaejoong lalu mengikuti Junsu ke kamarnya namun hanya Yoochun yang masuk karena Jaejoong sadar Junsu pasti tak mau menemuinya sekarang jadi namja cantik itu hanya menunggu diluar kamar sambil mencuri dengar percakapan suami dan aegya nya.

"Appa eottoke apa semuanya berjalan lancar ?" sayup-sayup suara Junsu terdengar dari dalam kamar namun Yoochun segera menyuruhnya diam.

"Sssssttt ..."

Beberapa saat keheningan melanda kamar itu hingga Jaejoong berniat masuk ke dalam kamar namun belum sempat melaksanakan niatnya, terdengar suara lirih Junsu dari dalam kamar.

"Eomma jahat appa, dia lebih mementingkan restaurant daripada keluarganya"

"Eomma menyayangimu Junsu-ah tapi dia juga punya kewajiban jadi kau harus memakluminya"

"Sampai kapan ? setiap weekend kita tak pernah jalan-jalan seperti keluarga lain"

"Kau sudah besar Junsu-ah kau harus mengerti lagipula kan ada appa yang menemanimu"

"Aiiishh, baiklah tapi aku masih marah pada eomma"

Jaejoong tersenyum pelan, Yoochun selalu berhasil membujuk aegya nya yang sedang ngambek itu. Namja cantik itu lalu beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan oleh-oleh untuk sang mertua.

Setelah dibujuk oleh sang appa akhirnya Junsu mau pergi ke rumah sang halmoni berdua saja dengan appa nya. Namja imut itu masih terlihat sedikit kesal pada Jaejoong hingga beberapa kali mengacuhkan ucapan sang eomma.

Hari ini seakan hari yang buruk bagi Jaejoong, dia bahkan tidak fokus saat bekerja hingga membuat beberapa pegawainya merasa aneh karena tak biasanya atasan mereka bersikap seperti itu.

Dalam fikirannya Jaejoong terus terngiang kata-kata Junsu yang bilang kalau dia membenci Jaejoong namun kebencian itu pasti akan bertambah besar kalau tahu eommanya itu hampir berciuman dengan namjachingunya kemarin.

Sikap Yunho yang tampak biasa saja juga membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya, apakah namja tampan itu juga merasakan degupan jantung yang menggila sepertinya saat keduanya hampir berciuman kemarin ataukah hanya dia saja yang merasakannya.

Ddrrrrt ... Drrrrttt ..

Jaejoong mengehentikan langkahnya menuju mobil yang akan membawanya pulang saat dia menerima sebuah picture message dari nomor yang tak dikenal dan namja cantik itu hampir saja pingsan saat melihat gambar yang kini terpampang jelas di ponselnya.

Foto sang suami sedang berciuman dengan sekretarisnya, Tiffany.

Tubuh Jaejoong hampir saja terhempas ke jalan saking lemasnya kalau saja Yunho tak segera menopang tubuh mungil itu dan memapahnya masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa menyadari seseorang menatap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Hyung gwenchana ?" tanya Yunho khawatir sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi pengemudi sedangkan Jaejoong hanya terdiam dengan pandangan kosong di sebelahnya.

"Yunho-ah Chunnie hiks.. chunnie.. hiks.."

Jaejoong terisak keras, hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping saat firasatnya terbukti benar. Walaupun pernikahan mereka dijodohkan tapi mengetahui orang yang telah mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga denganmu selama hampir 18 tahun menghianatimu tetap saja rasanya sakit.

Dan disinilah mereka berdua berakhir, di sebuah kedai soju di pinggir jalan karena Jaejoong menolak untuk pulang ke mansionnya.

"Hyung berhentilah, kau sudah menghabiskan 5 botol soju kau bisa mabuk" ucap Yunho khawatir melihat Jaejoong sudah mabuk berat dan mulai meracau tak karuan melontarkan sumpah serapah pada suami dan sekretarisnya.

"Aku kurang apa Yunho-ah hikz ... aku cantik hikz.. bahkan jauuuuhhh lebih cantik daripada yeoja plastik itu, aku seksi dan aku pintar hikz .. tapi kenapa jidat lebar itu menghianatiku hmm ? kenapa Yunho-ah ?"

"Ayo kita pulang hyung"

"Shiro ! aku tak mau hikz .. pulang hikz .."

"Junsu bisa membunuhku kalau tahu kau mabuk hyung"

"Bahkan umur sekretarisnya itu hikz.. tak jauh dari umur Su-ie, dasar jidat lebar tak tahu diri hikz.."

Mengusap wajahnya kasar, Yunho mengutuk dalam hati. Dia bingung tentang apa yang harus dilakukan pada eomma namjachingunya yang kini tengah mabuk berat tapi tak mau pulang hingga akhirnya Yunho memutuskan membawa namja cantik itu ke flatnya.

"Arraso kita takkan pulang ke rumahmu hyung, kajja"

"Yaksok ?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memamerkan puppy eyesnya yang membuat jantung Yunho berdetak kencang.

"Ne Yaksoke, Kajja hyung"

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Sebotol air putih langsung habis dalam satu kali tegukan setelah Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong yang tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Dengan postur tubuh kecil Yunho kira akan mudah memapah namja cantik itu sampai ke flatnya tapi ternyata dia salah.

Tubuh Jaejoong tidak seringan yang dibayangkannya apalagi Yunho merasa ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka semenjak dari restaurant tadi tapi Yunho mengabaikan firasatnya itu.

Perasaan Yunho campur aduk kini karena tanpa sengaja dia melihat baju V-neck jaejoong sedikit tersingkap ke kiri dan memperlihatkan dada berisi yang dihiasi nipple pink berwarna pink yang membuat celana namja tampan itu terasa sedikit sesak kini.

"Kau sangat cantik hyung" ucap Yunho sambil duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya dan membelai pipi mulus Jaejoong lembut.

"Pipimu lembut, matamu indah dan bibirmu pun merekah bahkan pertama kali bertemu denganmu aku mengira kita seumuran"

Bagaikan seekor beruang lapar yang disodorkan madu alami terenak di dunia begitupula yang dirasakan Yunho kini, dadanya berdetak tak karuan melihat bibir Jaejoong yang seakan mengundang untuk dicicipi saat itu juga.

Dengan segenap keberaniannya, namja bermata musang itu mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir sexy nya dengan bibir cherry milik sang namja cantik.

Awalnya Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja namun lama-kelamaan Yunho tak tahan dan mulai melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan rakus apalagi entah sadar atau tidak namja cantik itu membalas lumatannya hingga keduanya mulai battle tongue sekarang.

"Nggghh" Jaejoong melenguh pelan saat Yunho menurunkan ciumannya ke leher mulus Jaejoong dan lenguhan seksi itu membuat celana Yunho makin menyempit kini.

Dikuasai nafsunya, Yunho mulai menjelajahi jengkal demi jengkal tubuh namja cantik yang kini tengah terkulai tak berdaya di bawah kendalinya bahkan entah sejak kapan Yunho telah membuka baju Jaejoong hingga dia topless sekarang.

Mulut Yunho kini berputar di daerah pusar Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya memilin nipple pink itu dengan lembut dan bergairah hingga membuat Jaejoong menggelinjang geli dan terus melenguh walaupun matanya masih tertutup.

"Kau sungguh manis hyung seperti madu" puji Yunho sambil membuka celana jeans dan celana dalam Jaejoong dan tersembulah sebuah benda imut berwarna kemerahan yang kini tengah berdiri tegak karena terangsang hebat membuat mata Yunho berkilat tajam.

Suasana flat kecil itu semakin panas seiring dengan makin menyempitnya celana Yunho akibat adik kecilnya yang buru-buru minta dipuaskan apalagi kini dihadapannya seonggok tubuh mulus tanpa cacat tengah terbaring pasrah tanpa sehelai benangnpun.

Dengan secepat kilat namja tampan itu melucuti semua pakaiannya dan menampakan kejantanan besarnya yang teracung tegak tak sabar ingin memasuki hole berwarna pink yang tak berhenti berdenyut meminta untuk di masuki.

Yunho lalu menindih tubuh namja yang lebih kecil darinya dan mengulum kejantanan sang namja dengan penuh penghayatan dan tak sampai 10 menit cairan putih dan kental menyembur ke dalam kerongkongannya.

Sluurrpp ...

"Masshita" gumam Yunho sambil menjilati sisa sperma jaejoong yang tercecer di mulutnya.

"Aaaaahh ... Nggghhh ..." Jaejoong mendesah saat Yunho memasukan satu jarinya ke dalam hole mungil miliknya, setelah dirasa Jaejoong mulai nyaman Yunho lalu memasukan dua jarinya lagi ke dalam hole sempit itu hingga membuat Jaejoong terlonjak namun tidak terbangun.

Yunho menggerakan ketiga jarinya agar hole Jaejoong lebih lebar dan bisa menerima Juniornya saat penetrasi nanti.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Yunho mulai memposisikan juniornya di hadapan hole Jaejoong dan perlahan mulai memasukan benda kebanggaannya itu pada hole yang akan menjadi surga dunianya itu.

Jaejoong tersentak kaget dan langsung membuka matanya tepat saat seluruh kejantanan Yunho masuk seluruhnya ke hole miliknya. Rasa perih membangkitkan kesadaran namja yang sudah tidak muda lagi dan matanya melotot horror saat melihat Yunho tengah menyetubuhinya kini.

"Yunho-ah, apa yang kau lakukan ? lepaskan !" Teriak Jaejoong namun Yunho malah menggerakan pinggulnya memulai penetrasi untuk mendapatkan surganya.

"Yun ahhh ... Stoopp ... ahhh Yun ..." Desah Jaejoong merasakan rasa perih namun nikmat disaat bersamaan.

Logikanya menolak apa yang sedang dia dan Yunho lakukan tapi tubuhnya tak bisa diajak berkompromi. Tubuhnya mulai menikmati sentuhan yang dilakukan namja yang berusia seumuran sang aegya itu.

"Ahhh so tight baby ... your hole is my heaven"

"Ahhh ... ahhh ... there Yunho-ah ..."

Semakin lama Jaejoong menyerah pada permainan seorang Jung Yunho yang harus diakuinya jauh lebih nikmat daripada sang suami. Yunho pintar memainkan tempo permainannya hingga membuat Jaejoong penasaran meraih nikmatnya.

Yunho terus menggerakan pinggulnya cepat menumbuk tepat ke titik nikmat seorang Park Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terus mendesahkan namanya dengan membabi buta hingga akhirnya setelah Jaejoong mencapai orgasmenya yang ketiga tubuh Yunho mulai mengejang.

Namja tampan itu mempercepat tempo kocokannya di hole Jaejoong dan akhirnya dia merasakan sesuatu kini terkumpul di ujung kejantanannya dan siap untuk dikeluarkan.

"Yunnn ahhh ... Yunnn aku keluarrr ... ahhhh"

"Together hyungggg ... Arrrgghh ..."

Cairan kental berbau amis milik Yunho melesat keras memenuhi bagian dalam hole Jaejoong sementara sperma Jaejoong tumpah di atas perut sixpack Yunho dan juga perutnya sendiri.

Membaringkan badannya di samping Jaejoong, Yunho terengah-engah menahan lelah dan nikmat sementara Jaejoong tampak memandang langit-langit flat kecil Yunho memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Yunho yang ternyata kini juga tengah memandang wajahnya yang dihiasi butir-butir peluh dengan intens hingga tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Jae hyung mianhe" sesal Yunho saat melihat mata namja cantik itu diliputi kesedihan.

Demi tuhan Yunho-ah eomma mana yang tak sedih bila sadar kalau dirinya baru saja menghianati anaknya sendiri.

"Gwenchana Yunho-ah, ini juga salahku jadi anggap saja ini tak pernah terjadi"

DEG

Bagai ditusuk seribu jarum panas, hati Yunho terasa sangat sakit mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, dia tak pernah berharap namja cantik itu menyesali perbuatan mereka tadi.

Yunho lalu menarik Jaejoong ke dalam dekapannya hingga Jaejoong kaget namun tak berusaha melepaskan pelukan itu, entah kenapa dia menikmati berada dalam dekapan namja yang berusia 16 tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Saranghae hyung saranghae"

Ucapan Yunho membuat mata Jaejoong terbelalak lebar, namjachingu sang aegya tengah menyatakan cintanya dan Jaejoong tak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Jaejoong bimbang, dia tahu semua ini salah apalagi kalau sampai sang aegya tahu dia pasti akan membenci Jaejoong seumur hidupnya tapi Jaejoong juga tak memungkiri kalau dia nyaman bersama Yunho apalagi Yunho selalu membuatnya berdebar.

Namja cantik itu sadar kalau dia mencintai namjachingu aegya nya itu dan kalau Yoochun bisa berselingkuh dibelakangnya kenapa dia tidak bisa.

"Mianhe kalau aku terlalu lancang mengatakan perasaanku padamu tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu hyung dan aku tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan perasaanku" ucap Yunho masih memeluk erat Jaejoong seolah takut Jaejoong tiba-tiba meninggalkannya.

"Nado Yun, nado saranghae ..." balas Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersenyum gembira dan memeluk Jaejoong semakin erat tanpa menyadari seseorang menyeringai melihat dengan jelas semua kegiatan mereka dari jendela yang tak tertutup rapat.

.

.

'_Karena cinta itu bagaikan ajal, merubah segalanya'_

_._

_._

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rheii minta maaf gak bisa balas review temen-temen satu persatu tapi jeongmal gomawo buat dukungan kalian buat FF - FF Rheii ..

Mari kita lestarikan FF Yunjae biar ngga punah di FFn .hehe ..

Akhir kata,

Always Keep The Faith and Yunjae is Real


	3. Chapter 3

**The Truth Revealed Part 3**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : The Truth Revealed

Writer : Reii Chan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Park (Kim) Jaejoong, Park (Kim) Junsu, dll-

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt

Rate : PG13

* * *

'_Jangan kau kira cinta datang dari keakraban yang lama_

_Dan pendekatan yang tekun_

_Cinta adalah anak kecocokan jiwa_

_Dan Jika itu tak pernah ada, cinta takkan pernah tercipta_

_Walau dalam hitungan tahun atau abad sekalipun'_

_._

_._

Emosi seorang Park Yoochun tampak naik saat melihat apa yang kini ada dihadapannya, dia tak habis fikir kenapa sang istri yang hampir 18 tahun dinikahinya tega melakukan hal memalukan yang sudah mencoreng muka keluarga Park yang terhormat.

Setelah seharian kemarin berkutat dengan sang aegya dan para maid untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk orang terkasihnya itu hanya kekecewaan yang dia dan Junsu dapatkan.

Dirinya dan Junsu memang sengaja mengatur sebuah rencana dengan pura-pura pergi ke rumah ibundanya di Gwangju untuk mempersiapkan kejutan ulangtahun untuk Jaejoong tapi semalaman mereka menunggu namja cantik itu tak kunjung pulang ke rumah dan tak bisa dihubungi.

Hal yang lebih membuat seorang Park Yoochun naik darah adalah istrinya baru pulang pagi hari dan beralasan tidur di hotel karena mabuk dan takut untuk menyetir pulang.

Tak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah atau maaf yang dilontarkan dari bibir cherry itu melihat betapa kecewanya dia dan sang aegya yang semalaman menunggu kepulangannya.

Rupanya penghianatan sang suami terlalu terpatri kuat dalam benak dan hatinya hingga membutakan perasaan Jaejoong akan eksistensi Junsu di kehidupannya dan sang kekasih gelap.

"Aku tak pernah memintanya Chunnie" ucap Jaejoong dingin sambil duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka sweeternya. Badannya masih terasa lelah akibat pergumulan terlarangnya bersama Yunho semalam dan kini sang suami malah seperti mengajaknya beradu argumen padahal yang dirinya butuhkan saat ini hanya istirahat.

"Begitukah reaksimu setelah berbuat kesalahan sefatal ini ? apa kau tak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanku dan Junsu menunggumu semalaman untuk memberimu kejutan ulang tahun tapi kau malah asyik mabuk-mabukan diluar ?"

"Lalu aku harus apa ? minta maaf untuk hal yang aku tak tahu ? Jangan konyol Park Yoochun"

Rahang Yoochun mengeras, tak pernah selama kehidupan rumah tangga mereka Jaejoong bersikap sedingin ini dan namja tampan itu tahu ada masalah disini.

"Junsu sangat terpukul Jae, dia bahkan menangis sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan tadi"

"Junsu, Junsu dan Junsu. Tak bisakah kau perhatikan perasaanku sekali saja hah ?! kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan di rumah yang kau perhatikan hanya Junsu. Selama ini kau anggap aku apa ?!"

Teriakan Jaejoong menggema di dalam kamar mereka, kekesalannya sudah mencapai titik tertinggi dan dia sudah tak sanggup lagi memendamnya. Namja cantik itu sadar kalau dia bersalah terutama tentang apa yang sudah dilakukannya tadi malam tapi dia berusaha membenarkan semua perbuatannya dengan balik menyerang Yoochun.

Sementara Yoochun hanya terpaku tak bisa bicara apa-apa, selama ini dia merasa telah memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarganya terutama Jaejoong tapi entah kenapa istrinya itu tiba-tiba memiliki fikiran seperti itu.

Pernikahan mereka memang hanya dilandasi perjodohan tapi Yoochun menyayangi istrinya terutama setelah Junsu lahir ke dunia ini bahkan mereka tak pernah bertengkar hebat seperti ini sebelumnya karena itulah Yoochun bingung dengan perubahan drastis sifat Jaejoong hari ini.

"Junsu anak kita Jae, wajar kalau aku menyayanginya" ucap Yoochun lirih dengan nafas berat seakan seribu ton batu menghimpit dadanya saat mengatakan hal itu.

"Dia anakku"

"Jae ..."

"Aku lelah Yoochun-ah, tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri"

"Tapi ..."

"Please, percuma kalau kita membahas hal ini sekarang" Jaejoong menundukan kepalanya saat kebingungan dan rasa bersalah mulai menjalari hatinya.

Yoochun hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang mulai terisak lirih sendiri di kamar mereka.

Hari-hari setelah kejadian itu kediaman keluarga Park tak ubahnya seperti kuburan yang kehilangan kehangatannya. Setiap orang yang berada di sana bisa merasakan perubahan suasana dalam keluarga kecil itu.

Sang kepala keluarga memilih menyibukan dirinya dalam setumpuk pekerjaan yang membuatnya tak lagi punya waktu yang biasanya dia sisihkan untuk kebersamaan keluarga hingga membuat sang istri makin menguatkan feelingnya atas perselingkuhan sang suami.

Sementara pilar terkokoh keluarga yaitu sang istri memilih terus melesak ke dalam lumpur nista yang dia jalani bersama sang selingkuhan yang berkedok untuk membalas sakit hati atas sesuatu yang belum jelas kebenarannya.

Dan sang aegya yang paling merasakan kehilangan kehangatan hanya bisa terpaku diam tak berani bersuara melihat apa yang terjadi di keluarganya. Saat mereka berkumpul bersama, mata itu hanya bisa menatap nyalang pada sosok sang ibunda, merasa terluka dan kecewa saat pengorbanan seakan tak berarti dan pupus begitu saja tanpa kata maaf terucap.

Saat sosok malaikat tiba-tiba berubah jadi iblis yang mencengkram raga dan jiwa.

Junsu tahu ada rahasia tapi dia seakan membutakan mata dan menulikan kupingnya dari segala hiruk pikuk dunia dan membiarkan dirinya hidup dalam sebuah skenario kehidupan nan penuh sandiwara.

Dia mendecih pelan .

Keluarga bahagia, hidup bergelimang harta dan namjachingu yang sempurna membuatnya terlihat seperti putri di negeri dongeng tapi tak ada dongeng yang berakhir tanpa tragedi dia sadar itu.

Karena tragedi itu selalu hadir mewarnai setiap kisah cinta termasuk kisah cinta dirinya dengan sang pencuri hati.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Sepasang merpati yang tengah di mabuk cinta tampak saling berpelukan berbagi kehangatan di hari yang mulai meninggalkan musim gugur dan beralih ke musim panas yang menyenangkan.

Keduanya hanya terbalut selimut yang disediakan hotel berbintang 5 tersebut sedangkan bagian atasnya terekspos sempurna menonjolkan otot-otot kekar sang namja tampan dan beberapa kissmark samar yang menghiasi dada putih sang namja cantik.

Tak ada lagi kata canggung atau tabu dalam kamus keduanya yang kini telah memilih sebuah jalan terlarang yang akan menyakiti banyak orang yang diatasnamakan cinta itu.

Atas nama cinta pula keduanya menutup mata dari status, usia bahkan menutup hati mereka akan perasaan orang-orang yang akan tersakiti atas hubungan mereka. Mereka sudah terlampau jauh terjatuh pada pesona masing-masing dan terlambat untuk menyesali segalanya.

"Aku harus pulang" ucapan mutlak dari sang namja cantik mengingatkan Yunho akan statusnya yang hanya seorang selingkuhan.

Pulang, yah namja cantik itu tentu harus pulang namun bukan ke naungan hangat sang kekasih hati melainkan ke rengkuhan keluarga yang telah dibangun dan mengikatnya selama 18 tahun ini.

Hati Yunho terasa berdenyut sakit, ingin memiliki tapi tak bisa.

"Bisakah kau tinggal lebih lama ?" menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar kuat dari perpotongan leher Jaejoong sambil mendekap pinggang rampingnya dari belakang, menyimpan memory wangi memabukan tersebut sekuat mungkin dalam ingatannya ketakutan suatu saat aroma itu akan menghilang jauh dari indra penciumannya.

"Aku tak bisa lagipula bukankah malam ini Junsu mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama di rumah kami ?"

"Ah ne aku lupa"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut walaupun tak bisa dilihat Yunho kerena posisinya membelakangi pujaan hatinya itu, Perlahan dia melepaskan pelukan possesif Yunho di pinggangnya dan membalik tubuhnya hingga keduanya kini berhadapan.

Ditelusurinya wajah tampan Yunho dengan jari lentiknya membuat namja tampan itu menutup matanya mencoba meresapi sentuhan lembut yang diterimanya dari sang kekasih.

"Aku tak ingin semua berakhir" bisik Jaejoong lembut sambil mengecup kedua bola mata Yunho yang tertutup.

",,,,"

"Aku ingin selalu berada dalam dekapan hangatmu" Kali ini Jaejoong mengecup hidung bangir Yunho dan dapat Yunho cium aroma mint dari hembusan nafas Jaejoong.

",,,,"

"Aku ingin menghabiskan seluruh sisa hidupku dalam kungkungan cintamu" Jaejoong mengecup bibir hati Yunho dengan penuh perasaan, sesuatu yang tak pernah dia lakukan pada suaminya sendiri.

Namja cantik itu melepaskan kecupannya di bibir Yunho namun tak menjauhkannya hingga membuat Yunho membuka matanya menatap sepasang onyx berwarna hitam kelam yang sangat mempesona itu.

"Karena aku Kim Jaejoong sangat mencintai seorang Jung Yunho, saranghae Yunnie bear"

"Nado saranghae Boojae"

Setelah Yunho mengucap kalimat terakhirnya bibir keduanya menyatu dalam harmoni indah penuh nafsu dan cinta yang besar. Saling melumat, menjilat dan menjelajahi apapun yang dimiliki sang pasangan untuk menikmati moment yang mungkin takkan pernah terjadi lagi.

**.**

**.**

Suasana di mansion keluarga Park malam itu tak seperti biasanya, Junsu yang beberapa hari terakhir tampak murung akibat insiden kejutan ulangtahun Jaejoong yang gagal dan perasaan hangat yang hilang dari orangtuanya tampak lebih ceria karena kedatangan sang namjachingu untuk memenuhi undangan makan malam dari appanya.

Yunho memakai baju terbaiknya, celana jeans yang dipadukan dengan kemeja biru muda polos dan tatanan rambut yang rapi membuat namja itu terlihat semakin tampan dan matang.

Ini pertama kalinya Yunho bertemu dengan seorang Park Yoochun, appa dari namjachingu yang sekaligus suami dari selingkuhan yang dicintainya. Yunho akui Yoochun sangat tampan dan berwibawa membuat Yunho sedikit mendengus kesal.

Sesekali namja tampan itu melirik ke arah Jaejoong yang serius dengan makanannya dan seakan tak tertarik dengan pembicaraan antara dia, Junsu dan Yoochun namun raut wajah canggung dan cemburu tersamar di wajahnya ketika beberapa kali Junsu bergelayut manja di lengan kokohnya.

"Jadi, kau sekolah dan bekerja part time di restoran Jae ?" tanya Yoochun saat keempatnya tengah menikmati dessert mereka sekarang.

"Ne Ahjussi, aku bekerja part time sebagai waiter di restoran Jaejoong hyung"

Ketiga orang lain di ruang itu terdiam. Yoochun dan Junsu mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar ucapan Yunho. Hyung ? bukankah harusnya Yunho memanggil Jaejoong Ahjussi atau ahjumma mungkin sedangkan Jaejoong tampak sedikit takut Yunho akan kelepasan bicara tentang hubungan mereka.

Yunho tersenyum canggung saat menyadari kesalahannya, walaupun semua pegawai restaurant memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan hyung tapi bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah eomma namjachingunya jadi tak seharusnya dia bertingkah tidak sopan.

"Kau memanggil eomma dengan sebutan hyung ?"

"Eomma yang menyuruhnya Junsu-ah" Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan yang Junsu tujukan untuk Yunho sementara Yunho mengehembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Ah ne hanya saja terdengar sedikit aneh untukku"

"aneh kenapa ? bukankah semua pegawai eomma memang memanggil eomma dengan panggilan hyung dan Yunho juga termasuk pegawai eomma kan"

Ucapan Jaejoong yang terkesan sedikit ketus membuat suasana ruangan itu sedikit canggung hingga akhirnya Yoochun berinisiatif untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Yunho-ah setelah lulus kau berencana melanjutkan kuliah dimana ?"

"Belum tahu ahjussi, biaya kuliah sekarang sangat besar jadi mungkin saya akan langsung mencari pekerjaan"

"Kudengar dari Junsu kau sangat pintar dalam akademis dan olahraga jadi ajukan proposal beasiswa pada perusahaanku dan kalau semuanya oke ahjussi bisa membantumu"

Mata Junsu berbinar senang, dia langsung memegang tangan Yunho yang berada di atas meja mendengar usulan sang appa sementara Yunho hanya diam saja sambil tersenyum manis menghargai tawaran dari Yoochun.

"Kamsahamida ahjussi, nanti saya coba"

"Yah datang saja ke kantorku dan titipkan proposalmu pada sekretarisku Tiffani"

BRAKKK

Suara meja yang dipukul kencang mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu sementara sang pelaku penggebrakan, Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan amarah yang terlihat jelas di matanya.

Yoochun segera tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan menyusul sang istri ke kamar setelah sebelumnya meminta maaf pada Yunho atas kejadian tak menyenangkan yang dilakukan Jaejoong.

Hening melanda ruangan itu bahkan Junsu pun hanya terdiam entah memikirkan apa yang jelas banyak hal kini berkecamuk dalam dadanya melihat tingkah sang eomma dan kepanikan sang appa.

Merasa tak nyaman, akhirnya Yunho minta ijin pada Junsu untuk pergi ke kamar mandi meninggalkan namja imut itu dalam kekalutannya.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Yoochun menatap penuh tanda tanya sang istri yang kini bergelung dalam selimut tebal seakan bersembunyi dari apa yang telah dia lakukan tadi.

Namja cantik itu sendiri juga dilanda kebingungan tentang alasan kenapa dia melakukan hal memalukan tadi di hadapan keluarganya terutama Yunho. Apa karena cemburu akan sikap mesra Junsu pada sang kekasih atau karena Yoochun menyinggung nama sang sekretaris, Jaejoong tak tahu.

Perlahan namja tampan berusia hampir 40 tahun itu mendekati Jaejoong dan menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh mungil itu. Dia mendengus pelan saat namja cantik itu memilih memalingkan mukanya tak ingin melihat ke arah sang suami.

"Jae gwenchana ?" tanya Yoochun lembut membuat Jaejoong sedikit merasa bimbang.

Yoochun adalah namja yang lembut, tak pernah ada sedikitpun kekerasan terjadi baik ucapan maupun tindakan dilakukan oleh namja berkharisma itu tapi entah mengapa Jaejoong tak pernah bisa mencintai suaminya itu sepenuh hati.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya kelelahan" Jawab Jaejoong sambil membenarkan letak selimutnya sementara Yoochun mulai membelai poninya lembut.

"Aku takut kau sakit sayang, kau terlihat pucat belakangan ini"

"Restoran sedang ramai jadi pekerjaanku bertambah banyak, tolong sapaikan maafku pada Junsu karena merusak acara makan malam tadi"

Mendekap tubuh mungil sang istri erat Yoochun terkekeh sementara Jaejoong kaget karena tak biasanya sang suami manja padanya seperti ini.

"Bilang saja besok pagi, aku merindukanmu sekarang"

"Chunnie-ah ..." Jaejoong membuka selimutnya dan berbalik menghadap Yoochun yang kini tersenyum manis padanya, keduanya memang sudah lumayan lama tidak berhubungan suami istri tapi namja cantik itu tak menyangka kalau Yoochun menginginkannya saat ini.

Ingin sekali namja cantik itu menolak karena saat ini hati dan tubuhnya sudah dia berikan pada Yunho namun bagaimanapun Yoochun adalah suami sahnya yang berhak atasnya.

"Apa kau tak merindukanku hmm ?" goda Yoochun sambil menampilkan smirk nakalnya.

"A..aku lelah Chunnie-ah"

Raut kekecewaan hadir mewarnai wajah tampan sang mantan cassanova tapi dia juga tak bisa memaksa sang istri untuk memenuhi keinginannya. Dengan pelan Yoochun menarik tubuh mungil Jaejoong dalam dekapannya.

Jaejoong hendak berontak tapi Yoochun mengeratkan pelukannya hingga namja cantik itu terdiam menerima perlakuan manis namja yang telah menemaninya dalam suka dan duka selama bertahun-tahun itu.

"Biarkan seperti ini sebentar, aku sangat merindukanmu Jae-ah .." Lirih Yoochun sambil mengecup rambut hitam legam Jaejoong lembut dan penuh perasaan menimbulkan sedikit percikan aneh dalam hati sang namja cantik.

Percikan yang telah lama tak pernah dia rasakan lagi, percikan yang berbeda dengan hasrat dan cinta menggebu yang dia rasakan pada sang sephia. Percikan yang lebih mengarah pada rasa sayang dan nyaman daripada cinta.

"Chunnie ..."

"Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu disisiku Jae-ah, aku terlalu terbiasa hidup tanpamu dan tak terbayang olehku harus kehilangan sosok indahmu dalam hidupku. Berjanjilah padaku kau takkan pernah pergi dari hidupku karena hidupku akan terasa hampa tanpamu"

DEG

Kata-kata Yoochun seakan menusuk jantungnya sampai ke titik nadir. Benarkah namja sebaik dan setulus Yoochun mampu berselingkuh di belakangnya ?

Apakah selama ini semua itu hanya kesalahpahamannya saja ?

Tapi bagaimana dengan dirinya dan Yunho ? mereka sudah terlanjur jatuh terlalu dalam dan takkan mungkin bisa membalik waktu apalagi ikatan mereka sangat kuat sekarang.

"Jae ?" tanya Yoochun saat jaeoong tak jua kunjung memberi jawaban atas permintaannya.

"Ne, aku berjanji"

Jawaban lirih Jaejoong langsung membuat namja disampingnya tersenyum senang dan memeluk namja cantik itu semakin erat, menciptakan kenangan indah dan berbagi kehangatan tanpa menyadari seseorang tengah menatap mereka dengan kobaran amarah dan cemburu dari balik pintu yang tak tertutup rapat.

**.**

**.**

Sesosok tubuh yang sangat indah tengah bersantai menikmati malam di balkon kamar mewahnya saat i-phone ber case imut miliknya bergetar menandakan ada sebuah panggilan masuk.

Orang itu tersenyum manis atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai saat melihat caller ID sang penelfon hingga tanpa menunggu lama diapun mengangkat telfonnya.

"Yobosseo .."

",,,"

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa bukti perselingkuhan mereka ?"

",,,"

"Apa mereka menyadari keberadaanmu ?"

",,,"

"Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan"

",,,"

"Kirimkan saja foto dan videonya biar sisanya aku yang mengurus, aku akan transfer pembayaranmu secepatnya sesuai perjanjian kita"

",,,"

"Ne, senang bekerja sama denganmu"

Piip

Menyesap Wine yang terletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, orang itu tertawa penuh kemenangan karena rencana liciknya sebentar lagi akan menuai hasil.

Diremasnya foto seorang namja cantik yang sedari tadi digenggamnya keras dengan penuh dendam memenuhi kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Sebentar lagi Park Jaejoong, sebentar lagi kau akan mati dan Park Yoochun akan sepenuhnya jadi milikku ..."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Sebenernya emang ngerasa bgt alurnya kecepetan tp mo gimana lg ..

Rheii itu seorang penulis yg mudah ilang mood jadi drpd ilang mending buru" di post . LoL

so,

Mind to R & R chingu ?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Truth Revealed Part 4**

**.**

**.**

Ini Ide dari Maria Edogawa Eonni

Jadi kalau mo bashing silahkan bashing dia #Plakk

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak bila berkenan

Tapi klo ngga ikhlas jangan, takut dibilang maksa :)

Mungkin 2-3 chapt lagi FF ini selesai

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

Tittle : The Truth Revealed Part 4

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Jung Yunho, Park (Kim) Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Park (Kim) Junsu dll-,

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Rate : PG13

* * *

**'_Cinta berlalu di depan kita, berbalut kerendahan hati_**

**_Tetapi kita lari darinya dalam ketakutan_**

**_Atau yang lain mengejarnya_**

**_Dan berbuat jahat atas namanya'_**

**__Kahlil Gibran__**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Mata musang milik seorang Jung Yunho menatap tajam seorang yeoja yang kini duduk dihadapannya sambil tersenyum manis, wajahnya yang cantik serta tubuhnya yang seksi dalam balutan baju yang minim mampu menghipnotis namja manapun untuk bertekuk lutut di hadapan sang yeoja namun hal itu tak berlaku untuk seorang Jung Yunho.

Dia sendiri kebingungan akan maksud yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja menariknya saat akan menuju ke restoran Jaejoong dan mengajaknya berbicara empat mata di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

10 menit berlalu tapi sang lawan bicara hanya memandangi Yunho dengan intens sambil mengaduk-aduk kopi pesanannya tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun hingga membuat Yunho kesal.

"Jadi ada perlu apa ahjumma membawaku kemari ?"

Sebuah ekspresi kesal hadir di wajah sang yeoja saat dengan tanpa rasa bersalahnya Yunho memanggilnya ahjumma, bagaimanapun dia merasa belum setua itu untuk dipanggil ahjumma.

"Ehhmm panggil saja aku noona, Tiffany noona"

Yunho memutar matanya bosan dan mengabaikan ucapan genit yeoja yang berstatus sekretaris pribadi seorang Park Yoochun itu, berharap pembicaraan mereka segera dimulai dan berakhir secepat mungkin.

"To the point saja, apa yang ingin agasshi bicarakan ?"

"Well kau tidak suka basa-basi rupanya tampan" Tiffany mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda "Bagaimana bila kukatakan bahwa aku tahu rahasiamu dan untuk siapa kau bekerja"

Tubuh Yunho seketika menegang, rahangnya mengeras menahan emosi. Dia tahu yeoja di hadapannya ini bukan yeoja yang bodoh dan bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencapai keinginannya namun Yunho berusaha bersikap tenang agar tak terpancing.

"Aku tak punya rahasia apapun agasshi"

"Bagaimana bila kuperjelas, aku tahu tentang affairmu dengan nyonya Park dan juga tentang trik kecil di balik itu semua"

"Kufikir sekarang pasti kau sedang mabuk agasshi" ucap Yunho dingin diikuti oleh tawa merdu seorang Tiffany hwang yang membuat bulu kuduk Yunho sedikit merinding.

"Tak ada gunanya menyangkal Jung, aku tahu jauh lebih banyak dari yang kau kira bahkan aku tahu hal yang tak kau tahu dan sekarang aku ingin bekerja sama denganmu bila kau berminat"

"Apa mau mu sebenarnya ?"

Tiffany memasang smirknya lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Yunho sehingga wajah keduanya hampir bersentuhan kalau saja Yunho tak segera memalingkan wajahnya hingga bibir seksi sang yeoja tepat berada di telinga kanan Yunho.

"Akan kujaga rahasia kecilmu dan kau bantu aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau"

**.**

**.**

Sepulang sekolah seperti biasa Junsu di jemput oleh sang supir dan langsung pulang ke mansionnya. Namja cantik itu memang tak punya banyak teman dekat yang bisa diajak bermain dan jalan-jalan seperti remaja lainnya.

Bukan, bukan dia dimusuhi atau bersikap dingin tapi imut itu lebih senang menyendiri atau jalan-jalan bersama Yunho untuk melepas penat karena baginya bepergian tak tentu arah bersama teman sebayanya hanya membuang-buang waktu berharganya.

Awalnya Junsu berencana mengantar Yunho ke restoran sang eomma untuk bekerja tapi namja tampan itu tak ditemuinya dimanapun hingga dia menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke restoran itu sendiri dan menemui Yunho disana.

Tapi alangkah terkejutnya pewaris tunggal perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Korea itu saat tanpa sengaja melihat Yunho tengah berbicara dengan seorang yeoja yang dia kenali sebagai Tiffany hwang, Sekretaris appanya di sebuah cafe dekat sekolahnya.

Dengan tergesa, Junsu menyuruh supirnya untuk berhenti tepat di depan cafe itu dan bergegas masuk ke dalam cafe menghampiri dua orang yang tampak terkejut melihat kehadirannya.

"Hyung, noona, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini ?"

Tiffany tampak salah tingkah begitu juga Yunho tapi keduanya segera menyembunyikan ekspresi kaget mereka dan tampak seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu di jalan dan noona mengajak Yunho untuk mengobrol"

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal ?" Junsu memicingkan mata sipitnya curiga tak lantas mempercayai ucapan seorang Tiffany hwang yang dia tahu bagaimana sifatnya.

"Yunho teman namdongsaeng noona yang kini sekolah di Prancis, Chansung kau mengenalnya juga kan ?"

"Bukankah ini masih jam kerja ? noona tidak masuk kerja ?"

"Ah, appamu tidak masuk dan tak banyak pekerjaan di kantor jadi noona berjalan-jalan sebentar dan tak sengaja bertemu Yunho disini"

Junsu tampak mengangguk saat mendengar alasan Tiffany sementara sepasang namja dan yeoja yang tadi sempat dilanda kekhawatiran tampak lega melihat Junsu tampak mempercayai ucapan Tiffany.

"Apa kau mengenal Yunho, Junsu-ah ?" tanya Tiffany mencoba untuk lebih meyakinkan aktingnya dihadapan Junsu sedangkan sang target hanya tersenyum malu-malu dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Yunho.

"Yunho namjachinguku noona"

"Aaah jadi ini namjachingumu yang pernah appamu ceritakan pada noona, dunia sempit sekali ne ?"

Kedua insan berlainan jenis itu terus terlarut dalam pembicaraan mereka, pembicaraan penuh kepura-puraan dan mengacuhkan seorang namja tampan yang sibuk mengecek jam tangannya menyadari dirinya sudah sangat telat untuk bekerja.

Menyadari kegelisahan Yunho, sang namjachingu menolehkan kepala ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan wajah bingung membuat satu-satunya yeoja yang berada disana ikut menatap ke arah Yunho.

"Ada apa hyung ? kau tampak sangat gelisah"

"Aku harus pergi bekerja sekarang" jawab Yunho sambil berdiri dari duduknya "Noona terima kasih untuk traktirannya dan sampaikan salamku untuk Chansung"

Tiffany mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum samar melihat akting Yunho yang seakan mengenal namdongsaengnya sedangkan Yunho segera menarik tangan Junsu untuk ikut bersamanya tapi Junsu menolak.

"Aku masih ingin berbicara dengan Tiffany noona, hyung" ucap Junsu pelan membuat Yunho mau tak mau melepaskan pegangan tangannya.

Sebenarnya Yunho tak ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua saja karena namja itu masih meragukan motivasi seorang Tiffany hwang tapi diapun tak ada alasan untuk melarang Junsu mengobrol dengan yeoja itu.

Yunho pun hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dan berlalu dari hadapan keduanya setelah sebelumnya memberikan pandangan penuh arti pada Tiffany.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja paruh baya yang masih terlihat gagah dalam usianya yang mendekati kepala empat tampak berkubang dalam fikirannya sendiri di sebuah ruangan penuh buku yang sangat nyaman di salah satu sudut mansionnya.

Ruang perpustakaan yang merangkap ruang kerja itu menjadi tempat terbaiknya melepaskan semua penat atas apa yang tengah terjadi belakangan ini dalam kehidupannya yang sempat dikiranya sempurna.

Fikirannya melayang ke masa 18 tahun lalu saat menerima perjodohan yang diatur kedua orangtuanya dengan seorang namja cantik putra kebanggaan keluarga Kim. Walau awalnya menolak, Yoochun tak memungkiri kalau dirinya terpesona pada namja pemilik wajah malaikat itu hingga bersedia menerima segala kekurangan calon istrinya saat itu.

Dirinya sadar di awal pernikahan mereka tak pernah ada cinta di hati Jaejoong untuknya karena hati namja cantik itu telah terpaut dengan seorang namja tampan sunbaenya di Sekolah dulu, Jung Eunjae yang juga teman Yoochun yang berubah membencinya saat mengetahui dialah yang menikahi sang pujaan hati.

Yoochun berusaha menutup mata akan kenyataan bahwa perasaan sang istri tak pernah berpihak padanya selama bertahun-tahun pernikahan mereka namun kesabarannya kian hari kian menipis apalagi setelah orang itu hadir dalam kehidupannya lebih dalam dan memberikan semua perasaan yang tak pernah Jaejoong berikan padanya.

Tak Pernah terbayang dalam benak seorang Park Yoochun untuk menjalin affair di belakan istrinya namun perasaan tak bisa dibohongi. Dia menyayangi Jaejoong tapi dia juga sudah terlalu lelah untuk menunggu, menunggu hati seorang Park Jaejoong beralih padanya.

Karena waktu adalah obat terbaik untuk menghapus cinta dan sakit hati.

Bahkan pelukan dan janji yang diucapkan sang istri tak lagi menenangkan hatinya karena sadar atau tidak hati Yoochun pun sudah beralih secara sempurna pada sang pujaan hati yang baru.

Dan dia merasa saat inilah waktu yang tepat untuk memantapkan hatinya karena sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk mempertahankan sebuah bangunan yang pilar-pilarnya telah mulai digerogoti rayap bernama kebohongan dan tinggal menunggu untuk kehancuran.

"Mianhe Jaejoong-ah, Jeongmal mianhe" lirih Yoochun sambil mengusap setetes liquid bening yang mulai menetes dari kedua mata indahnya.

Tok .. Tok ..

Ketukan pintu yang terdengar dari arah luar ruang kerjanya membuyarkan lamunan sang mantan cassanova itu, Jaejoong dengan segelas kopi macchiato favoritnya berjalan pelan memasuki ruang kerjanya setelah Yoochun mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Kau terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktumu untuk bekerja Chunnie-ah, istirahatlah sebentar" ucap Jaejoong sambil duduk di hadapan Yoochun dan menaruh kopi yang dibawanya di meja kerja sang suami yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Gomawo"

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut lalu meraih tangan kanan suaminya yang tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya dan menggenggamnya erat membuat sang pemilik tangan bingung atas perubahan sikap Jaejoong yang tak biasanya.

"Aku istrimu, berbagilah setiap bebanmu padaku ne ?"

"Ah ne .." jawab Yoochun salah tingkah hingga Jaejoong melepas genggaman tangannya dan terkikik pelan melihat suaminya salah tingkah "Kau tidak pergi ke restoran Jae-ah ?"

"Aku malas pergi hari ini lagipula bukankah kau juga bolos jadi kita sama bukan"

Yoochun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah childish Jaejoong yang jarang namja cantik itu tunjukan, dia merasa ada yang ingin Jaejoong sampaikan namun namja berbibir cherry itu masih bingung dan Yoochun tak mau memaksanya. Biarlah Jaejoong menceritakan segalanya saat dirinya sudah siap nanti.

"Jae, masalah Junsu. Apakah tidak sebaiknya kita membertitahunya semuanya sekarang ? dia sudah cukup umur untuk tahu semuanya"

Ucapan tiba-tiba Yoochun membuat ekspresi Jaejoong seketika menjadi dingin, dia membenci arah pembicaraan mereka saat ini.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya Chunnie dan kau tahu apa jawabanku" Jawab Jaejoong dengan nada sedingin mungkin.

""Tapi sampai kapan kau mau menyembunyikan rahasia ini ? Junsu berhak tahu semuanya Jae"

"Aku merahasiakannya karena tak ingin Junsu terluka"

Yoochun berdecak kesal melihat kekeras kepalaan sang istri, dia ingin Jaejoong membuka tabir rahasia yang menyelimuti keluarga mereka selama 18 tahun ini dengan mulutnya sendiri bukan dari orang lain yang malah akan memperparah keadaan.

"Junsu harus tahu siapa ayah kandungnya Jae" ucap Yoochun lirih, perasaannya berkecamuk namun satu rasa mendominasi hatinya saat ini.

Tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar perkataan Yoochun yang secara tak langsung mengungkap rahasia hidupnya yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan sang suami. Jaejoong berkali-kali mencoba menepis kenyataan itu tapi tak bisa.

Junsu memang bukanlah darah dagingnya dan Yoochun, namja imut itu merupakan buah cintanya dengan sang mantan namjachingu saat SMA dulu, Jung Eunjae.

Saat mengetahui dirinya hamil, Jaejoong sangat bahagia karena menyadari ada yang bisa dijadikannya alasan untuk menolak perjodohannya dengan pewaris tunggal keluarga Park namun kenyataan pahit menghantamnya saat tahu bahwa mimpi indahnya untuk merajut benang kasih yang sempat terputus dengan sang kekasih musnah begitu saja.

Namja cantik itu depresi saat tahu ternyata bukan hanya dia yang tengah mengandung benih cinta dari seorang Jung Eunjae karena ada seorang yeoja bernama Seulgi yang mengaku sudah memiliki anak hasil hubungannya dengan mantan namjachingunya itu hingga keduanya terpaksa menikah.

Bunuh diri sempat menjadi pilihan Jaejoong untuk lari dari beban hidup yang terasa mencekiknya tapi untung saja ada Park Yoochun yang bersedia menerima Jaejoong apa adanya termasuk anak dalam kandungannya.

Bahkan namja itu bersedia mengakui dan merawat anak itu dengan kasih sayang berlimpah selayaknya aegya nya sendiri karena tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun Yoochun sudah divonis dokter tidak akan bisa memiliki keturunan.

Semuanya terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk bagi Jaejoong dan namja cantik itu tak pernah ingin mengingat kenyataan menyakitkan itu selamanya dan ingin menguburnya dalam-dalam tapi sekarang tiba-tiba suaminya ingin mengungkapkan segalanya dan jujur saja Jaejoong belum siap apalagi dengan kondisinya yang tengah labil akan perasaannya saat ini.

"Entahlah Chunnie, aku belum siap untuk mengatakan semuanya pada Junsu" lirih Jaejoong dengan air mata yang sudah terkumpul di sudut mata indahnya.

"Tapi cepat atau lambat kau harus mengatakan segalanya Jae sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Aku tahu, aku tahu Chunnie-ah tapi aku tak sanggup sungguh"

Jaejoong mulai terisak sekarang, semua beban hidup terasa menghimpitnya sekarang membuat sang suami mau tak mau kasihan melihatnya serta mengalah sekali lagi dan menenggelamkan dirinya untuk hidup lebih lama dalam panggung sandiwara yang Jaejoong dan dirinya bangun bertahun-tahun ini.

.

.

**** YUNJAE ****

**.**

**.**

Memiliki dua kehidupan dalam waktu bersamaan tidaklah mudah untuk siapapun termasuk seorang Park Jaejoong. Menjadi ibu dan istri yang baik saat bersama keluarganya dan kekasih yang haus cinta saat bersama sang kekasih gelap membuat namja cantik itu terkadang lelah sekaligus merasakan sensasi yang mendebarkan pada saat bersamaan.

Passion, usia muda dan cinta berlimpah yang dimiliki Yunho seakan menghipnotis Jaejoong agar terus berkubang dalam lumpur maksiat menanggalkan segala macam tetek bengek tentang status yang disandangnya sebagai Mrs. Park yang terhormat.

Namja cantik itu bagaikan terlahir kembali dalam wujud seorang Kim Jaejoong yang telah terenggut masa mudanya saat dia terpaksa menikahi orang yang sama sekali tak dicintainya.

Entah sudah berapa lama perselingkuhan laknat itu terjadi namun mereka menikmatinya, menikmati semua sentuhan sang kekasih terlarang dan limpahan perhatian yang tak pernah mereka dapat sebelumnya.

Keduanya seolah menulikan diri akan jertitan kesakitan yang akan disenandungkan orang-orang yang nantinya tersakiti atas perbuatan bejat mereka, karena iblis selalu menghembuskan angin surga walaupun sebenarnya itu jalan menuju neraka kehancuran tak berujung.

Bahkan atas nama cinta pula sepasang kekasih itu mulai berani memasuki wilayah sakral milik sang namja cantik untuk saling menyalurkan hasrat keduanya saat sang pemilik jiwa dan raga sah sedang banting tulang mencari nafkah untuk memenuhi kebutuhan keluarganya.

Seperti hari itu Yunho sengaja bolos sekolah dan Jaejoong meliburkan seluruh maid di rumahnya agar keduanya bisa bercinta di ranjang pengantin milik namja cantik itu dan suaminya, sebuah tempat sakral yang akhirnya ternoda oleh penghianatan.

Mereka tak pernah menyadari bahwa sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akhirnya akan terjatuh juga.

"Nghhh bear stop ..." desah Jaejoong nikmat saat Yunho kembali melahap nipple kanannya padahal keduanya baru saja selesai melewati ronde kedua sesi bercinta mereka.

"Aku masih ingin boo" rajuk Yunho saat merasakan kejantanannya kembali membesar dalam hole sempit Jaejoong.

"Aku lelah bear, istirahat dulu ne"

Yunho terpaksa menuruti keinginan Jaejoong, namja tampan itu menyadari kalau partnernya itu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya seakan ada banyak fikiran yang sedang mendera konsentarsinya.

Tak ada Jaejoong yang menggebu dan bersemangat setiap mereka bercinta, yang ada hanya Jaejoong yang tampak pasif namun setiap Yunho berusaha menghentikan kegiatan mereka namja cantik itu selalu menolak dan memintanya meneruskan kegiatannya seakan ingin memberi tahu Yunho bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Boo waeyo ? kau tampak tidak bersemangat hari ini" tanya Yunho sambil mengeluarkan Juniornya dari hole Jaejoong agar keduanya bisa saling berhadapan kini.

"Gwenchana, aku hanya sedikit lelah"

"Siapa yang mau kau bohongi boo ?" Yunho menggesekan hidung mancungnya ke dahi Jaejoong menimbulkan rasa nyaman di dada sang namja cantik.

"Kau selalu bisa membaca suasana hatiku bear, aku curiga kalau sebenarnya kau itu mantan cenayang"

"Aku hanya bisa membaca suasana hatimu boo kalau yang lain aku tak peduli"

Gombalan Yunho membuat Jaejoong merona, namja itu selalu bisa membuatnya melupakan semua masalahnya dan memberinya kenyamanan hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong semakin hanyut terbawa arus cinta Yunho yang entah dimana akan bermuara.

Keduanya terlalu hanyut dalam cinta menggebu dan hasrat kenikmatan surga dunia yang dihembuskan sang iblis pembawa kesesatan sampai tak menghiraukan akan dibawa kemana hubungan mereka.

"Saranghae boo, jeongmal saranghae"

"Nado bear"

Tanpa basa-basi yunho segera memangut bibir Cherry milik Jaejoong dan keduanyapun berciuman dengan penuh hasrat, menyalurkan segala cinta dan kasih yang mereka miliki tanpa menyadari dua orang namja yang baru saja menginjakan kaki di mansion keluarga Park tengah berada di depan ruangan kamar itu.

BRAKK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka lebar menampilkan sepasang namja tengah berpangutan mesra dalam keadaan naked dan membuat dua orang lain yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dan melihat adegan itu terbakar amarah dan kekecewaan yang besar.

Koper yang dibawa Yoochun langsung terhempas di lantai begitu saja saat melihat sang istri yang telah menemani dirinya bertahun-tahun ini tengah bercumbu dengan namja yang merupakan namjachingu dari aegya mereka.

Sementara Junsu tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, namja imut itu segera menghampiri eomma dan namjachingunya yang kini hanya terdiam terpaku di atas tempat tidur lalu dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya dilayangkannya sebuah tamparan kuat ke pipi sang eomma hingga membuat semua yang berada disana terkesiap.

"Dasar manusia rendah" desis Junsu berbahaya sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan aegya nya.

"Junsu-ah, eomma..."

"Diam ! kau bukan eommaku, aku tak punya eomma pelacur sepertimu !"

Jaejoong makin terisak sambil buru-buru memakai pakaiannya agar bisa mendekati Junsu dan menjelaskan semuanya, dari sudut mata hazelnya dia dapat melihat Yoochun yang memandangnya dengan pandangan kecewa.

"Junsu-ah dengarkan ..."

"Kau juga diam ! kalian berdua saama saja, manusia rendah ! aku mempercayai kalian tapi kalian menghianati kami, aku benci kalian berdua !"

Junsu langsung berlari keluar kamar tanpa mau mendengarkan ucapan Yunho ataupun Jaejoong, kepergiaannya disusul oleh sang appa sedangkan Jaejoong masih sibuk memakai pakaiannya untuk ikut mengejar Junsu.

"Boo tenanglah ..." ucap Yunho sambil memeluk boojae nya yang tampak kacau namun namja cantik itu terus memberontak.

"Lepaskan Yun, aku ingin mengejar Junsu"

"Boo, ada yang ingin kuceritakan padamu kau tenanglah dulu"

Jaejoong tak menggubris ucapan Yunho, setelah selesai berpakaian dirinya langsung mendorong tubuh sang kekasih yang hanya terbalut boxer ke belakang dan sesegera mungkin berlari mengejar suami dan anaknya yang kini tengah memasuki mobil untuk pergi entah kemana.

"Shit !" maki Yunho sambil memakai pakaiannya terburu-buru, dia harus segera menceritakan semuanya pada Jaejoong sebelum terlambat.

Diluar mansion, Jaejoong mengambil Lamborgini Marcielago nya di parkiran rumahnya dan mengemudikannya dengan kecepatan maksimal, fikirannya kalut dan dadanya dipenuhi rasa bersalah apalagi melihat tatapan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu penuh kekecewaan dan amarah saat melihat kejadian tadi.

Tak diperdulikannya umpatan para pengguna jalan lainnya karena yang dipedulikannya saat ini hanyalah mengejar secepat mungkin mobil yang dikendarai Yoochun dan Junsu lalu meminta maaf pada mereka bahkan kalau perlu berlutut di hadapan keduanya.

"Junsu-ah, maafkan eomma ..." racau Jaejoong tak henti seakan merasakan sakit yang aegya nya rasakan.

Tetesan air mata terus mengalir membasahi wajah malaikatnya hingga tak menyadari di depannya ada sebuah jurang lebar namun saat namja cantik itu sadar semuanya terlambat karena mobil mewahnya itu telah menabrak pembatas jalan dan meluncur masuk ke jurang dan tak lama kemudian terdengar ledakan hebat dari dalam jurang tersebut.

Membuat seseorang yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kejadian itu menyeringai kejam melihat tragedi yang menimpa seorang Park Jaejoong yang dianggapnya saingan untuk mendapatkan Park Yoochun seutuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal Jaejoong dan selamat membusuk di neraka" ucap orang tersebut sambil tetawa kencang dan lalu meminta seseorang disampingnya untuk menjalankan mobil mereka meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf klo Rheii gak pernah balas review abis bingung mo balas apa kalian tapi Rheii baca kok**

**Seneng juga banyak yg baca FF abal begini**

**Masalah alur ya mo gimana lagi saiia mah males sm alur super lambat jd ya ngebut aja #digampar**

**Keep support Yunjae ne chingu ..**

**AKTF ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Truth Revealed Part 5**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : The Truth Revealed Part 5

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu dll-,

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

Rate : PG13

* * *

**'_Bila kau mencari seorang penjahat_**

**_Curigailah yang paling innocent dari mereka_**

**_Karena wajah tak berdosa _**

**_Adalah yang paling menyimpan banyak rahasia'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Rintik-rintik hujan mengiringi kembalinya seorang namja cantik ke pangkuan sang ilahi. Isak tangis dan raut penuh kesedihan mewarnai pemakaman yang dihadiri oleh keluarga dan para kolega keluarga Park yang terhormat.

Semua yang menghadiri pemakaman itu merasa kehilangan, kehilangan namja cantik yang baik hati dan ramah pada semua orang. Bibir mereka menggumamkan do'a dan mata mereka memandang iba pada dua orang yang tampak paling kehilangan atas kepergian namja cantik itu.

Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu sedari tadi terus menundukan kepala mereka, raut kesedihan tampak diwajah anak dan aegya nya itu walaupun seulas senyum tipis menghiasi bibir keduanya sebagai tanda terima kasih atas belasungkawa mereka saat menyalami para pelayat yang hadir.

Simpati terus mengalir untuk kedua namja itu karena semua orang tahu tak mudah rasanya saat ditinggalkan oleh orang terdekat apalagi orang itu pergi dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti yang dialami Jaejoong.

Setelah kecelakaan tragis itu, polisi menemukan mayat namja cantik itu dalam keadaan hangus terbakar tak jauh dari mobilnya yang sudah hancur tak berbentuk di dasar tebing. Keadaan Jaejoong sudah tidak bisa dikenali karena tubuhnya gosong namun saat akan diotopsi Junsu menolak karena meyakini kalau jenazah itu adalah milik eommanya.

Tak ada yang berani membantah keinginan Junsu yang saat itu menangis histeris sampai pingsan melihat jenazah sang eomma, siapa anak yang tega tubuh orangtuanya disayat-sayat oleh pisau bedah disaat seharusnya mereka sudah harus beristirahat dengan tenang di alam lain dan mungkin itu jugalah yang dirasakan Junsu.

Hari-hari setelah kepergian sang nyonya rumah bagaikan mendung tak berujung di kediaman keluarga Park. Para maid yang biasa bergosip dan ceria pun tak menunjukan sedikitpun senyum di wajah mereka karena rasa kehilangan yang dalam.

Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi sepasang insan manusia yang sedang menikmati surga kebebasan mereka saat ini .

"Kau sangat hebat baby, gomawo ..." namja bersuara husky itu memeluk figur mungil yang kini terbaring kelelahan disampingnya setelah kegiatan bercinta mereka selesai.

Disingkapnya surai hitam kelam yang membuat wajah sang kekasih gelap yang memiliki pahatan wajah sempurna bak malaikat itu terekspos sempurna menampilkan bulir-bulir keringat yang membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat eksotis saat ini hingga membuat seorang Park Yoochun hampir saja kembali tak bisa menahan hawa nafsunya.

"Satu ronde lagi ne baby" pinta Yoochun sambil mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh sang kekasih hingga keduanya tubuh naked mereka saling menempel dan menimbulkan gesekan-gesekan kecil yang nikmat.

"Shiro ! aku lelah"

"Baby please ,,"

"Aku lelah Park Yoochun"

Melihat deathglare yang diberikan kekasihnya, Yoochun hanya terkikik pelan dan mencium gemas bibir mungil nan sexy di hadapannya.

"Arra, aku mengerti Park Junsu. Kau jangan marah ne baby, nanti kau tidak imut lagi"

"Yah aku tampan bukan imut !" Protes Junsu membuat Yoochun tertawa semakin keras.

Junsu ?

Ne, kekasih gelap Yoochun selama ini tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Junsu, anak tirinya sendiri. Keduanya menjalin hubungan gelap sejak setahun yang lalu saat tanpa sengaja Junsu mengetahui kenyataan kalau dia bukan anak kandung Yoochun dari pertengkaran bumonimnya.

Namja imut itu down dan lalu meminta penjelasan pada namja yang selama ini dianggapnya appa tanpa sepengetahuan Jaejoong dan walaupun sedikit kaget, Yoochun lalu menjelaskan semuanya pada Junsu. Sejak saat itu keduanya semakin dekat hingga tanpa disadari mulai tumbuh benih-benih cinta diantara mereka.

Cinta terlarang itu tumbuh semakin besar hingga sang pecinta tak mampu lagi membendung hasratnya dan kehilangan hati nurani dan akal sehat mereka. Cinta itu juga yang membuat seorang Park Junsu yang berhati polos mulai mengenal apa itu hasrat menggebu untuk memiliki bahkan bila itu harus mengorbankan orang yang menyayanginya yang tak lain adalah ibu kandungnya sendiri, Jaejoong.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Junsu tampak sedang membenahi piyama nya yang berserakan di lantai ruang kerja sang appa setelah keduanya bercinta dengan hebat di ruangan luas itu sementara Yoochun terduduk di kursi kerjanya sambil membersihkan spermanya yang tercecer di meja dengan tissu.

"Baby kemarilah" pinta Yoochun yang segera dituruti oleh sang aegya yang kini duduk manis di pangkuan Yoochun dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya ke leher namja tampan itu.

Junsu langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yoochun membuat namja pemimpin tertinggi di Park corp itu menyadari ada yang aneh dengan perilaku aegya tirinya itu karena sejak awal sesi bercinta mereka pun fikiran Junsu seakan tidak ada di tempatnya dan melayang entah kemana.

"Katakan padaku apa yang sedang kau fikirkan baby"

"Ani, aku sedang tak memikirkan apa-apa"

Dengan lembut, Yoochun lalu mengangkat dagu Junsu hingga kedua manik mata mereka saling beradu kini. Ada kilat keresahan, rasa tak aman dan cinta yang besar terpancar dari bola mata kelam milik Junsu dan Yoochun dapat merasakan semua hal itu.

"Kau bisa berbohong pada semua orang baby, tapi tidak padaku"

"Aku hanya sedang memikirkan tentang hubungan kita, tak mungkin selamanya kita seperti ini kan ? bagaimanapun kau adalah appa tiriku" ucap Junsu membuat Yoochun tersentak.

"Baby .."

"Aku lelah, lelah menjadi yang kedua dalam hidupmu. Aku lelah menahan amarah setiap melihatmu bermesraan dengan eomma, aku lelah setiap malam harus menunggumu secara diam-diam di ruang kerja hanya agar bisa berduaan bersamamu"

Yoochun terdiam, ucapan sang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya itu bukan tak pernah terfikir olehnya sebelumnya bahkan Yoochun sudah memikirkan untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong agar mereka bisa bersama tapi dia takut Junsu menolak rencananya dan berbalik membencinya karena bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah eomma Junsu.

Namun kini tampaknya tak ada lagi yang menjadi keraguaannya. Junsu sudah mengatakan kelelahannya dan Jaejoong juga sudah menyerahkan perusahaan Kim sepenuhnya untuknya jadi tak ada alasan bagi Yoochun untuk menunda lagi rencananya yang sudah dia siapkan sejak dulu.

Masalahnya kini hanyalah bagaimana menyampaikan tentang masalah ini pada Junsu.

"Hanya ada satu cara supaya kita bisa bersama baby" ujar Yoochun membuat Junsu kini menjauhkan badannya dari sang pujaan hati dan menatap manik mata namja paruh baya itu serius.

"..."

"Satu-satunya cara adalah kita harus menyingkirkan Jaejoong"

Junsu tersentak, jujur dia memang sangat membenci eommanya yang dia anggap hanyalah penghalang bagi hubungannya dengan Yoochun tapi menyingkirkan eommanya ? tak pernah terfikirkan sedikitpun dalam benak namja imut itu untuk melakukannya.

Bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah eomma kandungnya, orang yang sudah melahirkannya dan darah lebih kental daripada air. Tapi rupanya cinta telah membutakan mata hati seorang Park Junsu karena entah bisikan setan darimana, tiba-tiba otaknya menyetujui usul sang pemilik hatinya itu.

Yang ada difikirannya kini hanyalah bagaimana cara agar dia bisa bebas merajut benang cintanya dengan sang kekasih tanpa ada halangan dan Junsu merasa eommanya adalah halangan terbesarnya saat ini.

"Bagaimana kita melakukannya ?" tanya Junsu lirih.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah tampan seorang Park Yoochun, namja itu sudah mengira bahwa sang kekasih akan menyetujui usulnya karena keegoisan yang sudah menjalar di hati seseorang pasti akan membutakan sang pemilik hati akan realita dan perasaan dihatinya.

"Kita harus melakukannya perlahan-lahan baby. Kita buat seolah semuanya baik-baik saja lalu kita bayar seseorang untuk menjadi orang ketiga yang akan menggoda Jaejoong hingga dia berselingkuh di belakang appa. Buat seakan kita pihak yang menjadi korban dalam hal ini dan tunggu saat yang tepat baru kita singkirkan Jaejoong untuk selama-lamanya"

"Kenapa harus membuat skenario seperti itu, bukankah lebih mudah untuk langsung menyingkirkannya saja ?"

"Bila Jaejoong mati terlalu tiba-tiba akan menimbulkan kecurigaan polisi. Kita harus menciptakan sebuah alibi seolah kita pihak yang menjadi korban yang akan berguna bila kita dicurigai nanti lagipula bila kita langsung membunuhnya takkan seru baby"

Junsu terdiam, mencoba mencerna semua perkataan Yoochun. Sebenarnya dia tak tega, akan lebih mudah bagi Junsu bila mereka melakukannya dengan cepat hingga Junsu takkan terus dilanda kebimbangan tapi alasan Yoochun juga tak bisa disepelekan begitu saja.

"Entahlah, aku bimbang"

"Baby tatap mataku" pinta Yoochun sambil mengangkat dagu Junsu yang kini tertunduk hingga pandangan mereka bertemu "Percaya padaku okey ? ini satu-satunya jalan agar kita bisa bersama kecuali kau mau terus kita seperti ini"

Tatapan penuh sayang yang diberikan Yoochun padanya menggoyahkan kebimbangan Junsu, namja manis itu seolah tersedot dalam pusaran keyakinan yang coba diberikan Yoochun padanya hingga tanpa sadar dia memantapkan hatinya untuk ikut menjalankan rencana mereka.

"Aku percaya padamu" ucap Junsu membuat Yoochun langsung memeluk namja yang usianya tak sampai setengah usianya itu dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil Junsu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

Junsu tak menyadari kehadiran sebuah seringai yang kini hadir di wajah tampan seorang Park Yoochun.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Sebuah rencana telah disusun sepasang insan yang tengah dimabuk cinta hingga membuat logika dan perasaan seakan meninggalkan keduanya. Rasa lelah akan penantian cinta yang tak kunjung terbalas dan ego untuk memiliki apa yang diinginkannya seolah menjadi alasan atas pembenaran dari sebuah kejahatan yang sedang mereka rencanakan.

Ya, dahulu Yoochun memang pernah sangat mencintai Jaejoong bahkan cenderung memujanya tapi bertahun-tahun perasaan dan pengorbanannya yang seakan tak mendapat balasan yang setimpal dari Jaejoong yang tak kunjung bisa membuang sang mantan kekasih dari hatinya membutakan mata hati Yoochun dan meninggalkan dendam yang mendalam.

Diapun menyusun rencana untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong dan Junsu dalam hidupnya setelah dia berhasil menguasai Kim Corp karena pada kenyataannya perusahaan milik keluarganya, Park Corp kini tengah diambang kehancuran dan bila tak ada Kim Corp yang menguatkan mungkin dia sudah berakhir dengan berkeliaran bersama dengan gelandangan di luaran sana.

Namun dalam prosesnya, hati Yoochun tertambat pada sosok seorang namja imut bernama Kim Junsu yang selama ini dibesarkannya selayaknya anak kandung hingga kini dia mengubah rencana awalnya dan melibatkan Junsu dalam rencana barunya.

Bukankah mempermainkan hidup seseorang yang membuatmu sakit hati dengan melibatkan orang terdekatnya terdengar jauh lebih seru ?

Pagi itu, seperti biasa Junsu minta diantar oleh Yoochun ke Sekolah agar bisa bermesraan dengan appa tiri yang juga kekasih gelapnya itu. Namja imut itu tampak sedang mengemut lollipopnya dengan gaya seduktif untuk menggoda Yoochun saat matanya tak sengaja menemukan sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan.

Sang kekasih palsu yang sengaja dipacarinya agar eommanya tak curiga akan hubungannya dengan Yoochun kini tengah memeluk pinggang eommanya di pinggir jalan dan melihat hal itu, Junsu langsung meminta Yoochun menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Wae baby ?" tanya Yoochun keheranan.

Junsu tak menjawab dan hanya menunjuk ke arah dimana sepasang insan itu masih dalam posisi 'berpelukan' hingga membuat Yoochun membelalakan matanya.

"Bukankah itu namjachingumu baby ?"

"Nde dan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan ?" tanya Junsu kesal, dia tak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain walaupun orang itu hanya namjachingu pura-puranya.

"Bukankah ini menarik baby"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Kita sedang mencari orang yang tepat untuk eomma mu dan yang kudengar namjachingumu itu sedang butuh uang untuk pengobatan saudaranya. Kenapa kita tak memanfaatkan saja hal itu lagipula Jaejoong kelihatannya menyukai namja itu"

"Tapi .."

"Apa yang lebih mengenaskan daripada seorang eomma berkencan dengan namjachingu anaknya sendiri ? Ini akan jauh lebih menarik daripada semua game yang sering kau mainkan baby, percaya padaku"

Sebuah smirk tercipta dari wajah imut Junsu, rupanya terlalu lama bersama seorang Park Yoochun membuat kepribadian Junsu berubah total. Namja imut itu seakan menanggalkan semua kepolosan dan kelembutan hatinya sekarang.

"Bagaimana keadaan Leeteuk Ahjussi sekarang ?" tanya Junsu dengan sebuah wajah penuh kekhawatiran palsu saat dirinya kini tengah berhadapan dengan sang namjachingu di kantin setelah dikeluarkan dari kelas.

"Memburuk, dokter bilang Leeteuk Ahjussi harus segera dioperasi secepatnya sebelum keadaannya semakin kritis"

"Apa hyung sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarganya ?"

"Leeteuk Ahjussi tidak punya keluarga, beliau mengabdi pada keluarga Jung sejak kecil saat Halmoni menemukannya di pinggir jalan jadi hanya aku yang dia punya saat ini"

Junsu menepuk bahu Yunho seakan menguatkan namja itu namun tanpa Yunho ketahui sebuah senyuman yang tak dapat diartikan kini terpampang di wajah seorang Park Junsu, sepertinya Tuhan kini memang sedang berpihak padanya hingga memuluskan seluruh rencananya.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan hyung ?"

"Sekitar 50 juta won Junsu-ah"

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan membantumu"

"Aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku tak bisa menerima bantuan cuma-cuma darimu Junsu-ah"

"Aku tak pernah bilang ini cuma-cuma hyung, ini ada syaratnya dan anggap saja kita sedang barter kini"

"Apa maksudmu ?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Aku akan memberimu 50 juta won asalkan kau mau menggoda eomma ku"

Yunho membelalakan mata musangnya bingung, dia merasa pendengarannya salah karena mana mungkin ada seorang anak yang meminta namjachingunya untuk menjalin affair dengan eomma nya sendiri. Ini terdengar gila bagi Yunho.

"Otte hyung ?" tanya Junsu menyadarkan Yunho dari keterkejutannya.

"Apa kau gila Junsu-ah ?"

Junsu tertawa hingga membuat bulu kuduk Yunho seakan berdiri mendengarnya. Dia tahu reaksi Yunho pasti akan seperti ini tapi dia tak kehabisan akal untuk membujuk namja bermata musang itu.

"Terserah kau hyung, aku punya alasan sendiri untuk melakukannya. Kau hanya perlu menyetujuinya kalau tidak mau aku juga tak memaksa tapi sebaiknya kau fikirkan keadaan ahjussi mu hyung"

Mendengar hal itu, Yunho terdiam. Namja tampan itu tampak bimbang dan Junsu dapat membaca kebimbangan itu tergambar jelas dari mata musang Yunho.

"Fikirkanlah dulu, aku tak memaksamu untuk menjawabnya saat ini juga" ucap Junsu sambil beranjak dari duduknya tapi ucapan Yunho segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa motifmu melakukan ini semua ? demi Tuhan Junsu, dia eommamu"

"Jangan bawa-bawa Tuhan dalam hal ini, Tuhan tak mengerti apa yang sedang kurasakan saat ini" nada suara Junsu berubah dingin, dia terbiasa mendapatkan apapun yang dia inginkan bahkan jika harus mengorbankan orang yang menyayanginya sekalipun dan dia tak peduli lagi akan Tuhan saat ini.

Karena baginya Tuhan sudah tak ada seiring terkuaknya kebohongan sang eomma yang selama ini menutupi kebenaran tentang appa kandungnya.

"Baiklah aku terima"

"Benarkah ?"

"Yang harus kulakukan hanya menggoda eomma mu kan ? itu tidak sulit" ucap Yunho enteng membuat mata Junsu seketika berbinar licik.

"Kalau begitu sore ini aku akan mengenalkan hyung pada eommaku dan hyung akan ku rekomendasikan untuk bekerja di Restorannya agar hyung lebih leluasa untuk mendekatinya tapi ingat satu hal, hyung tak boleh membocorkan mengenai hal ini atau hyung tahu akibatnya nanti"

Ancaman Junsu hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan dan tatapan datar dari Yunho, entah apa yang berada di fikiran namja manly itu sekarang.

"Baiklah, akan ku transfer uang nya sepulang sekolah, sampai jumpa nanti hyung" pamit Junsu sambil beranjak dari duduknya tapi baru saja dia akan melangkah Yunho kembali menghentikan langkahnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang menurut Junsu konyol.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungan kita Junsu-ah ?"

"Masih adakah cinta untukmu bagi seorang yang tak punya hati sepertiku hyung, hubungan kita saat ini hanya sebatas partner bisnis, tak lebih karena sejak dulu hatiku sudah termiliki sepenuhnya oleh orang lain" jawab Junsu tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Yunho sebelum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Yunho yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kemajuan rencana kita appa ?" tanya Junsu malam itu saat keduanya sedang duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi itu sementara Jaejoong sedang berkutat di dapur membantu maid menyiapakan sarapan untuk kedua orang paling penting dalam hidupnya itu.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat dari Hyukjae sekarang eomma mu dan Yunho sangat dekat bahkan eomma mu sering mencurahkan keluh kesahnya pada Yunho" jawab Yoochun sesuai informasi yang didapatnya dari sang mata-mata yang bekerja di Restoran Jaejoong, Lee Hyukjae.

"Jadi kita akan menjalankan rencana kita hari ini ?"

"Ne, kau sudah memberitahu Yunho kan ?"

Junsu mengangguk tepat saat Jaejoong datang dari dapur diikuti beberapa maid yang membawakan nasi goreng kimchi yang merupakan menu sarapan mereka pagi itu. Ketiganya sarapan dengan tenang sampai akhirnya mereka selesai sarapan dan Junsu mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berlibur ke rumah halmoni. Sudah lama kita tak mengunjungi halmoni, aku merindukannya eomma"

"Mianhe su-ie tapi eomma tidak bisa menemanimu, jeongmal mianhe"

"Eomma Jahat, su-ie benci eomma"

Junsu berlari ke kamarnya, berpura-pura marah dan meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yoochun yang langsung mengejarnya ke kamar. Junsu tersenyum saat melihat Yoochun masuk ke kamarnya dan segera memeluk namja tampan itu.

"Appa eottoke apa semuanya berjalan lancar ?" sayup-sayup suara Junsu terdengar dari dalam kamar namun Yoochun segera menyuruhnya diam, namja tampan itu lalu memberi kode pada Junsu kalau Jaejoong kini sedang berada di luar kamarnya mendengarkan percakapan mereka membuat Junsu langsung terdiam mengerti.

"Sssssttt ..." Yoochun melepaskan pelukan Junsu lalu berbisik di telinga namja cantik itu "Beraktinglah seakan kau marah"

"Eomma jahat appa, dia lebih mementingkan restaurant daripada keluarganya" ucap Junsu menuruti perintah Yoochun namun dalam hatinya ingin sekali namja itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Eomma menyayangimu Junsu-ah tapi dia juga punya kewajiban jadi kau harus memakluminya"

"Sampai kapan ? setiap weekend kita tak pernah jalan-jalan seperti keluarga lain"

"Kau sudah besar Junsu-ah kau harus mengerti lagipula kan ada appa yang menemanimu"

"Aiiishh, baiklah tapi aku masih marah pada eomma"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar langkah kaki Jaejoong menjauhi pintu kamar Junsu membuat kedua insan yang berada di kamar itu tersenyum senang merasakan keberhasilan mereka menipu Jaejoong. Keduanya saling berpangutan mesra seakan tak ada lagi hari esok sebelum Junsu menghentikannya karena tak mau Jaejoong curiga.

Junsu masih berpura-pura marah pada Jaejoong bahkan ketika dirinya dan Yoochun pura-pura berangkat ke rumah eommanya Yoochun padahal di tengah jalan keduanya masuk ke sebuah hotel untuk memadu kasih disana bahkan oleh-oleh yang dibuatkan Jaejoong untuk mertuanyapun dibuang begitu saja di jalan.

Keduanya menghabiskan berjam-jam dengan bercinta dan baru pulang sorenya untuk menyiapkan sebuah pesta kejutan bagi Jaejoong agar menguatkan alibi mereka sebagai korban dalam kasus ini dan juga menimbulkan rasa bersalah dari diri Jaejoong yang menjadi sensasi tersendiri bagi Yoochun.

Dengan liciknya, Yoochun lalu mengirim sebuah foto dirinya dan sang sekretaris, Tiffany yang sedang berciuman mesra dengan handphone baru yang sengaja dibelinya kemarin. Tak sulit mendapatkan foto itu karena Yoochun tahu Tiffany tergila-gila padanya dan mau melakukan apa saja bahkan lebih dari sekedar ciuman.

Junsu pun sudah memberitahu Yunho tentang tugasnya malam itu dan semua berjalan sesuai rencana karena mata-mata mereka, Hyukjae yang memang bertugas membuntuti Jaejoong dan Yunho tanpa sepengetahuna keduanya mengirim gambar-gambar Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sedang melakukan sex di flat kecil milik Yunho.

Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan melihat foto-foto itu, keduanya merasa senang karena semua rencana mereka berjalan lancar bahkan lebih cepat daripada yang mereka bayangkan. Tampaknya iblis sudah benar-benar menguasai hati keduanya karena kini mereka tengah bermain dengan hidup seorang manusia yang tak lain adalah istri dan eomma mereka sendiri.

Keduanya memasang topeng penuh kekecewaan di hadapan para maid yang prihatin karena kerja keras keduanya untuk membuat pesta kejutan ulangtahun untuk Jaejoong pupus saat namja cantik itu tak pulang malam itu namun dalam hati mereka bersorak gembira.

Keduanya merayakan hal itu dengan saling memadu kasih dan bercumbu hebat di kamar Yoochun dan Jaejoong, sebuah kamar pengantin yang akan menjadi kisah kasih terlarang pergumulan dua pasang manusia yang melanggar kodrat dan norma-norma kehidupan atas nama cinta.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Paginya kediaman keluarga Park riuh dan terasa mencekam akibat pertengkaran Yoochun dan Jaejoong yang tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Yoochun tampak berpura-pura tak tahu apa-apa dan kecewa pada Jaejoong yang tak pulang semalaman.

Sementara Jaejoong memasang wajah stoic nya yang Yoochun tahu jelas itu pasti karena foto yang dia kirimkan kemarin malam. Keduanya kini sama-sama menyimpan rahasia besar di hati mereka masing-masing tapi keduanya juga memilih memainkan sandiwara seolah tak ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Lalu aku harus apa ? minta maaf untuk hal yang aku tak tahu ? Jangan konyol Park Yoochun" ucap Jaejoong dingin membuat namja tampan itu mendecih dalam hati karena bahkan dalam penghianatannya Jaejoong masih mampu bersikap dingin padanya.

"Junsu sangat terpukul Jae, dia bahkan menangis sebelum tertidur karena kelelahan tadi"

"Junsu, Junsu dan Junsu. Tak bisakah kau perhatikan perasaanku sekali saja hah ?! kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu dan di rumah yang kau perhatikan hanya Junsu. Selama ini kau anggap aku apa ?!"

Teriakan demi teriakan menggema di mansion besar itu dan seolah pertanda dimulainya sebuah perubahan besar yang akan terjadi di keluarga itu.

Disadari atau tidak, perlahan tapi pasti kehangatan dalam keluarga itu perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh rasa dingin yang timbul dari ego masing-masing. Sekilas tak ada yang terlihat lebih menderita daripada Junsu tapi mata selalu membohongi kita akan hal-hal yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Junsu memang terlihat seakan korban dalam hal ini tapi sebuah euforia menggelegak indah dalam hatinya karena pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya membuatnya jauh dari pemandangan iritasi akan kemesraan mereka yang selalu berhasil membuat hatinya tertusuk sembilu.

Karena korban sebenarnya adalah Jaejoong, namja malang yang tak tahu apa-apa dan hidupnya dikendalikan oleh skenario yang disusun orang lain yang membencinya atas kesalahan yang tak dia lakukan.

Ketiganya terus hidup dalam sandiwara dan tenggelam dalam cinta terlarang yang mereka jalani sampai Yoochun mengusulkan pada Junsu untuk membawa Yunho ke mansion mereka agar menimbulkan tekanan batin yang lebih dalam bagi Jaejoong.

Entah sejak kapan namja tampan itu memiliki sisi sadictis pada orang yang pernah dicintainya itu tapi melihat batin Jaejoong menderita seakan menimbulkan sensasi sendiri bagi Yoochun saat ini.

Malamnya, Yunho benar-benar memenuhi undangan Yoochun untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Namja paruh baya itu sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yunho dari dekat untuk pertama kalinya.

Yoochun tersenyum miris melihat Yunho yang tampak gagah untuk namja se usianya namun yang membuatnya merasa teriris adalah Yunho mengingatkannya pada sosok yang sangat dibencinya hingga kini yaitu mantan kekasih Jaejoong yang juga appa kandung Junsu, Jung Eunjae.

Pantas saja Jaejoong begitu gampang terjerat dalam pesona namja tampan itu karena apa yang tergambar di figur seorang Yunho kini seakan copy langsung dari Eunjae. Mata musang, bibir hati dan postur tubuhnya benar-benar mirip hanya Eunjae berpipi chubby dengan gingsul di giginya hingga lebih terkesan kekanakan tak seperti Yunho yang manly.

"Jadi, kau sekolah dan bekerja part time di restoran Jae ?" tanya Yoochun saat keempatnya tengah menikmati dessert mereka sekarang.

"Ne Ahjussi, aku bekerja part time sebagai waiter di restoran Jaejoong hyung"

Yoochun dan Junsu tersenyum dalam hati namun pura-pura kaget saat mendengar Yunho memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan hyung. Keduanya lalu membahas hal itu hingga membuat Jaejoong kesal bahkan Junsu sengaja memegang tangan Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong memerah menahan kesal.

Dan puncaknya saat Yoochun sengaja membawa nama Tiffany dalam percakapan mereka, Jaejoong menggebrak meja dan berlalu ke kamarnya diikuti oleh Yoochun sementara Junsu dan Yunho kini saling beradu pandang dan menatap dingin.

Hening melanda keduanya sampai akhirnya Junsu pergi dari ruangan itu setelah Yunho berlalu ke kamar mandi. Junsu menapaki lorong yang mengarah ke kamar tidur kedua orangtuanya yang juga pernah dia dan Yoochun jadikan sebagai tempat peraduan kasih mereka.

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap percakapan Yoochun dan Jaejoong dari pintu kamar yang tak terkunci rapat dan matanya memancarkan amarah saat melihat Yoochun tengah memeluk tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan membelai punggungnya penuh sayang.

Dengan emosi, Junsu pergi ke kamarnya lalu melempar semua barang-barang yang berada diatas meja nakasnya. Dia membenci pemandangan saat Yoochun memeluk Jaejoong dan membelainya, namja imut itu tak suka Yoochun memberi perhatiaannya pada siapapun termasuk sang eomma yang tak lain adalah istri sah Yoochun.

Hal itu diperparah dengan sebuah pesan singkat dari sang kekasih gelap yang memberitahunya bahwa malam ini mereka tak bisa merajut kasih bersama di ruang kerja Yoochun seperti biasanya karena namja tampan itu harus menemani Jaejoong agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan.

Selesai meluapkan amarahnya, Junsu segera merendam tubuhnya di bathtub untuk menghilangkan penat yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Dia tak mempedulikan kepala pelayan Oh yang memanggilnya karena Yunho pamit akan pulang atau sebuah pesan singkat dari Yoochun yang menanyakan keadaannya.

Merasa lebih tenang, Junsu mengambil sebotol wine yang disembunyikannya di bawah tempat tidur dan menikmati dinginnya semilir angin malam hanya berbalutkan bathrobe di balkon kamarnya yang mewah hingga tak lama kemudian sebuah panggilan masuk mengintrupsi kegiatannya.

Junsu menyeringai saat melihat sang penelfon tak lain adalah Hyukjae, sang informan yang selama ini dia dan Yoochun bayar untuk mengumpulkan bukti perselingkuhan Jaejoong agar menjadi bukti kuat bila mereka dicurigai nanti.

"Yobosseo .."

",,,"

"Jadi kau sudah mendapatkan beberapa bukti perselingkuhan mereka ?"

",,,"

"Apa mereka menyadari keberadaanmu ?"

",,,"

"Bagus, kau memang bisa diandalkan"

",,,"

"Kirimkan saja foto dan videonya biar sisanya aku yang mengurus, aku akan transfer pembayaranmu secepatnya sesuai perjanjian kita"

",,,"

"Ne, senang bekerja sama denganmu"

Piip

Menyesap Wine yang terletak di meja tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Junsu tertawa penuh kemenangan karena rencana liciknya sebentar lagi akan menuai hasil.

Diremasnya foto Jaejoong yang sedari tadi digenggamnya keras dengan penuh dendam memenuhi kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Sebentar lagi Park Jaejoong, sebentar lagi kau akan mati dan Park Yoochun akan sepenuhnya jadi milikku"

.

.

**'_Cinta adalah sebuah anugerah,_**

**_Tapi cinta yang possesif hanya akan menimbulkan bencana'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Truth Revealed Part 6**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : The Truth Revealed Part 6

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin dll-,

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst

* * *

Figur tiga orang namja dengan pesona yang berbeda itu tampak sedang duduk di Ruang tamu keluarga Park. Seorang namja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah sang pemilik rumah, Park Yoochun dan anak tirinya, Park Junsu memandang tajam pada seorang namja jangkung yang kini tengah duduk santai di hadapan mereka sambil tersenyum penuh misteri.

Namja jangkung itu tiba-tiba saja datang disaat Yoochun dan Junsu sedang menikmati hari libur mereka seminggu setelah kematian Jaejoong. Awalnya Yoochun enggan menemui namja jangkung yang mengaku bernama Shim Changmin tersebut namun kata-kata Changmin selanjutnya membuat kedua namja itu dilanda ketakutan.

**'_Aku tahu rahasia kalian tentang kematian Jaejoong dan hilangnya Tiffany hwang'_**

Begitulah ucapan namja itu yang membuat kedua namja beda usia itu kalang kabut dan memutar otak mereka untuk membungkam mulut namja yang usianya ditaksir tak lebih dari 17 tahun itu.

"Jadi tolong jelaskan maksud kedatangan anda ke kediaman kami tuan Shim" ucap Yoochun dingin dengan mata yang masih memandang tajam ke arah namja berwajah kekanakan di hadapannya.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal tuan Park, panggil saja aku Changmin"

Yoochun memutar bola matanya malas sementara Junsu terus menundukan kepalanya sambil memilin kedua jarinya tanda bila dia sedang gelisah dan ketakutan sekarang. Changmin yang memperhatikan hal itu diam-diam menarik bibir tipisnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Langsung saja pada intinya, apa maksud anda dengan mengetahui rahasia kematian istri saya dan hilangnya mantan sekretaris saya ?"

"Anda benar-benar tidak suka berbasa-basi rupanya tuan Park" Changmin tertawa namun hal itu malah membuat Yoochun semakin geram "Katakan saja kalau saya tahu tentang hubungan kalian berdua dan konspirasi dibalik kematian nyonya Park yang malang"

"Kau menuduh kami melakukan konspirasi untuk membunuh Jaejoong ? kau gila tuan Shim"

"Saya memang tidak punya bukti kalau anda berada langsung di balik kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan kematian nyonya Park tapi saya punya bukti kalau anda dan anak tiri sekaligus kekasih gelap anda lah yang berada dibalik hilangnya Mrs. Tiffany Hwang"

Changmin lalu mengeluarkan handphone nya dari dalam saku jaket hitamnya lalu memutar sebuah rekaman suara yang memutar suara seorang yeoja yang tampak panik seakan tengah dikejar-kejar oleh sesuatu, suara yang tak lain adalah milik Tiffany hwang.

Mendengar rekaman suara itu raut muka Yoochun dan Junsu berubah horror dan keduanya saling menatap seperti maling yang baru saja tertangkap basah sedang mencuri sementara di sisi lain Shim Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat ekspresi pembunuh sepupunya itu kini.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu, sepulang sekolah Junsu berencana pergi ke Restoran eommanya bersama Yunho. Namja imut itu ingin mengetahui perkembangan hubungan eommanya dan Yunho langsung dari mulut namja tampan yang belakangan ini sangat sulit untuk ditemui.

Namja itu sedang membereskan peralatan sekolahnya saat matanya menangkap pemandangan yang cukup mencurigakan yaitu Yunho yang sedang berbincang di dekat pagar Sekolah dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang dikenalinya sebagai Tiffany Hwang, sekretaris sang appa.

Junsu lalu bergegas membenahi semua bukunya dan berlari ke arah tempat parkir dimana sang supir sudah menunggunya untuk mengantarnya pulang. Dia lalu meminta sang supir untuk berputar-putar mencari keberadaan Yunho dan Tiffany dan matanya langsung memancarkan amarah saat melihat kedua orang yang sedang dicarinya sedang mengobrol serius di sebuah cafe tak jauh dari sekolahnya.

Namja imut itu bergegas masuk ke dalam cafe dan dapat dilihatnya pandangan terkejut dari sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berada disana melihat kedatangannya

"Hyung, noona, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini ?"

"Kebetulan tadi kami bertemu di jalan dan noona mengajak Yunho untuk mengobrol" ucap Tiffany tampak canggung, dalam hatinya Junsu menyeringai dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kebohongan yang dibuat oleh sekretaris appanya dan Yunho itu.

"Sejak kapan kalian saling mengenal ?".

"Yunho teman namdongsaeng noona yang kini sekolah di Prancis, Chansung kau mengenalnya juga kan ?"

"Bukankah ini masih jam kerja ? noona tidak masuk kerja ?"

"Ah, appamu tidak masuk dan tak banyak pekerjaan di kantor jadi noona berjalan-jalan sebentar dan tak sengaja bertemu Yunho disini"

Junsu pura-pura mengangguk sementara Tiffany dan Yunho tampak memasang wajah lega mengira Junsu terjatuh dalam kebohongan keduanya tanpa tahu kalau namja cantik itu jauh lebih pintar dari yang mereka duga.

Dengan wajah polosnya, Junsu duduk di sebelah Yunho dan tersenyum malu-malu saat Tiffany menanyakan hubungannya dengan Yunho sedangkan dari sudut matanya Junsu dapat melihat bahwa Yunho terlihat gelisah dan berkali-kali mengecek jam tangannya.

Dia dan Tiffany terlibat pembicaraan membosankan sampai akhirnya Yunho pamit pada mereka untuk pergi terlebih dahulu karena telat bekerja dan mengajak Junsu tapi namja cantik itu menolak dengan halus karena ada yang hendak dibicarakannya dengan Tiffany.

Sepeninggal Yunho, Junsu langsung memasang wajah datarnya dan menatap tajam yeoja yang kini kebingungan atas perubahan drastis raut wajah anak tiri atasannya itu. Tak ada lagi senyum ramah yang selalu tersungging di wajah manis Junsu yang ada hanya tatapan tajam penuh kebencian.

"Jadi noona, apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Yunho hyung ?" tanya Junsu tajam membuat Tiffany bergidik ngeri. Yeoja itu mulai merasakan hawa kurang menyenangkan yang menguar dari tatapan tajam Junsu.

"Apa maksudmu Junsu-ah ? Aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan dan kami mengobrol"

Junsu tertawa, tawa yang terdengar sangat menakutkan bagi Tiffany. Yeoja itu kini benar-benar tak bisa mengenali namja di depannya, Junsu yang imut, baik dan suka bermanja seakan hilang terganti oleh sosok lain dari Junsu yang memancarkan pancaran penuh keegoisan dan kebencian di matanya.

Kadang ego dan dendam memang bisa membuat setangkai mawar yang rapuh berubah menjadi kaktus yang kokoh dan dipenuhi duri yang tajam.

"Siapa yang mau kau bodohi noona ? kau fikir aku tak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan ?"

"Aku benar-benar tak mengerti apa maksudmu Junsu-ah"

Tiffany mengambil dompetnya dari dalam tas dan mengeluarkan selembar uang 10.000 won dan menaruhnya di atas meja bermaksud untuk membayar minumannya dan pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Junsu mengintrupsi nya dengan kata-kata yang membuat yeoja itu seakan baru saja disiram air panas di mukanya.

"Aku tahu kau menguping pembicaraanku dan appa di kantor appa kemarin tentang rencana kami dan kau berniat mengajak Yunho bekerja sama denganmu untuk menyingkirkanku bukan ?"

"Darimana ..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tak sebodoh yang kau kira Miss Tiffany Hwang, aku tahu kau sudah lama mengincar appa ku dan ingin menyingkirkanku dan Eomma tapi kau kurang pintar untuk bisa mengelabuiku"

Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di wajah Junsu sedangkan Tiffany menatap namja itu dengan pandangan horror. Yeoja itu menyadari kalau dirinya kini berada dalam bahaya karena seorang Park Junsu jangankan mencelakakannya kepada eomma kandungnya sendiri saja dia tega merencanakan skenario keji menyingkirkan namja cantik itu.

"Kalau memang benar seperti itu kenapa aku harus repot-repot menemui Yunho ? Kau terlalu mengada-ngada Junsu-ah" Tiffany berusaha tenang namun ada nada panik dalam suaranya.

"Katakanlah kau ingin menyingkirkanku terlebih dahulu dengan bantuan Yunho karena kau fikir aku saingan yang lebih berat daripada eommaku dan Yunho lah satu-satunya kunci penting rencana kami. Aku benar kan noona ?"

Butiran keringat tampak menghiasi wajah cantik Tiffany saat ini, yeoja itu tak menyangka Junsu bisa membaca rencananya dengan cepat. Rencana yang sudah disusunnya dengan matang dan penuh perhitungan.

Awalnya Tiffany mendekati Yunho agar namja tampan itu memberitahu Jaejoong tentang kebenaran konspirasi antara Yoochun dan Junsu agar Jaejoong bisa menyingkirkan Junsu baru setelah itu dia akan meminta Yunho membawa Jaejoong pergi agar dia bisa memiliki Yoochun.

Tapi tampaknya rencananya tak berjalan mulus karena sang korban utama rencananya ternyata sudah dapat mengendus skenario yang dia buat dan kini nyawa yeoja itu berada di ujung tanduk.

"Well, tampaknya hanya ada 2 pilihan untukmu noona Hwang" ucap Junsu sambil tersenyum meremehkan dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada saat dirasanya tak ada reaksi dari Tiffany "Pergi dengan sukarela atau kau tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan kan ?"

"Kalau aku pergi dan menyimpan rapat rahasia kalian apa kau bisa menjamin untuk tidak melakukan hal buruk padaku ?"

"Aku bukan type namja yang suka mengingkari janji noona, kau tutup mulut berarti selamat dan aku anggap kejadian hari ini tak pernah terjadi"

Tiffany tampak terdiam dan berfikir sebentar dan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui usul Junsu karena bagaimanapun tak ada pilihan lagi baginya saat ini namun diam-diam yeoja tersebut menarik sebuah senyum tipis yang tak terlihat.

"Baiklah aku akan menjaga rahasia kalian dan pergi sejauh mungkin tapi kau harus memegang janjimu padaku"

Junsu mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum pada Tiffany dan tak lama kemudian yeoja seksi itu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu meninggalkan Junsu yang kini sibuk mencari sebuah nomor contact seseorang dalam handphonenya.

"Yobosseo Seunghyun hyung, aku punya sebuah pekerjaan menarik untukmu"

"..."

"Ani, hanya menyingkirkan seekor tikus kecil yang mncoba menghalangi rencanaku"

"..."

"Baiklah datanya akan kukirimkan segera dan pembayarannya ku transfer seperti biasa. Pastikan kalian tak meninggalkan jejak kali ini"

"..."

"Ne, senang berbisnis denganmu hyung"

Junsu lalu menutup telfonnya dengan senyum penuh kemenangan tercetak di wajah imutnya hingga tak lama kemudian namja cantik itu tertawa lantang tanpa memperdulikan pandangan beberapa orang yang kini melihatnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Aku tak sebodoh itu miss Tiffany Hwang, bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu tadi"

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL****

**.**

**.**

Esok siangnya Tiffany sedang mengendarai mobilnya menuju ke restorant Jaejoong untuk menyerahkan bukti-bukti perselingkuhan antara suaminya dan aegya nya sendiri. Yeoja itu sudah tidak bisa mengandalkan Yunho karena Junsu pasti sudah mengancam Yunho saat ini sama seperti yang dilakukan Junsu padanya.

Awalnya Tiffany tak ingin ambil pusing lagi masalah ini tapi nalurinya mengatakan untuk membeberkan semua rencana terkutuk itu pada Jaejoong karena tak tega melihat namja cantik itu dipermainkan karena sebenci-bencinya dia pada Jaejoong, kebencian itu selama ini hanyalah buah dari rasa iri yang tak berdasar.

Dan setelah tahu yang sesungguhnya, rasa iri itu berbalik menjadi iba sekarang. Diapun lalu mengcopy seluruh foto yang menampilkan kemesraan Yoochun dan Junsu saat mereka bercumbu di kantor Yoochun dan percakapan keduanya mengenai rencana mereka menghabisi Jaejoong yang diambilnya diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan kedua namja itu.

Tiffany terus mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang namun perasaannya mendadak kurang enak saat mendapati sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terus mengikuti mobilnya sejak keluar dari apartementnya tadi.

Yeoja itu panik dan mulai mengambil handphonenya dan mendial nomor sepupunya yang jadi satu-satunya orang terdekat yang mungkin bisa dia mintai tolong saat ini karena semua anggota keluarganya masih tinggal di New York saat ini, Shim Changmin.

"Yobosseo Changmin-ah"

"..."

"Ani gwenchana, noona hanya ingin minta tolong padamu"

"..."

"Noona tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang karena ceritanya panjang yang jelas noona dalam bahaya sekarang karena ada sebuah mobil mengikuti noona dari tadi"

"..."

"Noona sedang berusaha menghindarinya Changmin-ah tapi noona mau minta tolong padamu"

"..."

"Bila terjadi sesuatu pada noona kau carilah sebuah Flashdisk yang berada di laci meja kamar noona yang berisi foto-foto dan suara rekaman percakapan bos noona Park Yoochun dan kekasihnya Junsu lalu berikan pada namja bernama Park Jaejoong atau Jung Yunho"

"..."

"Noona benar-benar tak bisa menjelaskannya sekarang Changmin-ah tapi itu merupakan bukti kuat kejahatan mereka dan kalau kau kesulitan mencari Jaejoong oppa atau Yunho, kau bisa mencari mereka di Restoran Big East"

"..."

"Aku percaya padamu Chang ... Aaaaaahhhh"

Tuuut ... Tuuut ...

Handphone Tiffany terbanting keras dan terpental ke belakang mobilnya saat mobil yang sedari tadi mengikutinya tiba-tiba memblokir jalannya di sebuah jalanan yang cukup sepi dan dari dalam mobil keluarlah 2 orang namja bertampang sangar kini memaksanya keluar dari dalam mobil.

Tiffany mencoba bertahan namun 2 orang namja itu merusak kaca mobilnya hingga Tiffany panik dan berteriak kencang namun kondisi jalanan yang sepi membuat teriakannya terasa sia-sia. Kedua namja itu lalu memukul Tengkuk Tiffany yang mencoba memberontak hingga yeoja itu tak sadarkan diri.

Kedua namja itu lalu membawa tubuh Tiffany dan memasukannya ke dalam mobil mereka dan setelah itu salah satu namja tadi berbalik memasuki mobil Tiffany dan membawanya mengikuti arah mobil komplotannya ke sebuah gudang yang berada tak jauh dari sana yang sudah mereka persiapkan matang-matang untuk menjalankan aksinya.

Setelah pingsan beberapa lama, yeoja cantik itu kemudian bangun dari pingsannya dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah figur seorang Park Junsu yang sedang menyeringai kejam ke arahnya. Tiffany merasakan tangan dan kakinya sakit karena diikat di sebuah bangku kayu hingga dirinya tak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

"Well, rupanya pahlawan kita sudah bangun rupanya" ucap Junsu dengan gaya meremehkan diikuti tawa ketiga namja yang berada di belakangnya dan menatap Tiffany dengan pandangan lapar.

"Junsu-ah lepaskan aku" teriak Tiffany namun Junsu malah menampar pipi kirinya dengan keras.

PLAK

"Apa kau bilang ? lepaskan ? Kau fikir aku bodoh hah ?"

PLAK

Kali ini tamparan keras itu mendarat di pipi kanan Tiffany membuat yeoja itu meringis merasakan cairan asin yang sedikit amis mengalir dari bibirnya yang terluka akibat tamparan Junsu.

"Kau sudah berjanji takkan menyakitiku"

"Bicara soal janji, lalu apa ini hah ?!"

Junsu lalu melemparkan foto-foto yang berisi adegan percumbuannya dengan Yoochun dan juga sebuah CD berisi percakapan antara dirinya dan Yoochun tentang rencana mereka menyingkirkan Jaejoong. Namja imut itu cukup terkejut karena Tiffany ternyata lebih pintar dari yang dia duga hingga memiliki bukti sebanyak itu tapi sekali lagi, yeoja itu tak lebih pintar dari dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Junsu-ah, aku janji tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi tapi tolong lepaskan aku" pinta Tiffany lirih dengan air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya menyadari nasib buruk yang akan segera menimpanya sebentar lagi.

"Kau tahu noona, walaupun aku seorang penghianat tapi aku juga benci dihianati jadi kali ini aku takkan memberi kesempatan lagi bagimu jadi bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu ne ?"

Junsu lalu beranjak dari tempatnya dan memberi isyarat pada ketiga namja itu untuk melaksanakan tugas mereka dan menghiraukan tangisan dan permintaan belas kasihan yang keluar dari mulut Tiffany. Ketiga namja itu menyeringai kejam dan mulai melucuti satu persatu pakaian yang dikenakan yeoja itu hingga naked.

"Rupanya kalian ingin bermain-main dulu hyung" ucap Junsu sambil menatap jijik pada Tiffany yang masih memberontak kini.

"Ne Junsu-ah, barang bagus seperti ini sayang untuk dilewatkan" jawab salah seorang namja yang memakai jaket kulit hitam dan bertampang sangar dengan rambut mohawk nya.

"Terserah kalian saja tapi setelah itu pastikan kalian menghabisinya dan buang mayatnya tanpa meninggalkan jejak"

"Siap bos"

Jawaban anak buahnya cukup membuat Junsu puas, namja polos yang kini berubah kejam itupun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah seorang namja yang dari tadi menatap adegan penyiksaan Tiffany di sudut ruangan tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Namja itu, Jung Yunho sebenarnya tak tega melihat keadaan Tiffany tapi dirinya juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa kini karena sekali bertindak gegabah namja itu bisa mengacaukan semua rencana yang sudah dia persiapkan dengan matang.

"Kau lihat hyung, itulah balasan bagi seorang penghianat bodoh seperti Tiffany hwang" ucap Junsu seduktif di telinga Yunho hingga sesaat membuat namja tampan itu bergidik geli.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa melakukan hal sekejam itu Junsu-ah"

"Cinta bisa melakukan segalanya hyung, kau harus tahu itu. Dan aku ingin tahu kenapa kau menolak pembayaranku untukmu hmm ? jangan bilang kau sudah terjerat pesona eomma ku dan berniat menjadi pahlawan kesiangan seperti yeoja bodoh itu"

"Ani, aku hanya merasa tak berhak menerima uang itu karena aku juga menikmati bercumbu dengan eomma mu lagipula aku sudah menemukan biaya untuk pengobatan Leeteuk Ahjussi jadi aku tak perlu uangmu"

Junsu tertawa mendengar alasan Yunho, dia tahu ada alasan lain dibalik itu semua namun Junsu malas untuk membahasnya karena Yunho pasti takkan bertindak ggabah dengan menghianatinya setelah apa yang dia perlihatkan pada namja tampan itu hari ini.

Junsu yakin Yunho tak sebodoh itu hingga merelakan nasibnya berakhir tragis seperti Tiffany hanya demi eomma nya.

"Terserah kau saja hyung tapi kapanpun kau butuh uang itu katakan saja padaku dan jangan pernah bertindak bodoh bila tak mau nasibmu berakhir tragis seperti Tiffany"

Yunho diam saja tak mencoba menyahut ucapan Junsu. Pandangannya fokus pada Tiffany yang kini sedang diperkosa sambil disiksa oleh ketiga namja suruhan Junsu hingga tubuhnya berdarah-darah dan kulit mulusnya dipenuhi luka.

"Kajja kita pergi hyung, terlalu lama disini membuatku muak" ajak Junsu sambil berjalan keluar dari gudang tua tersebut diikuti oleh Yunho yang berjalan di belakangnya sambil menatap Junsu tajam dengan tangan terkepal erat seakan ingin membunuh namja dihadapannya detik itu juga.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL****

**.**

**.**

Hilangnya Tiffany yang sempat menggegerkan kepolisian dianggap sebuah kecelakaan tunggal karena 2 hari setelah berita kehilangannya dilaporkan oleh sang sepupu, mobil yeoja itu ditemukan terbenam di sebuah laut yang dipinggirnya terdapat tebing yang sangat curam.

Polisi menyimpulkan bahwa mobil yeoja itu terjatuh ke dalam laut setelah menabrak pembatas tebing dan dinyatakan meninggal walaupun mayatnya tak ditemukan hingga kasus itupun ditutup seakan mengabaikan teriakan keluarga yang meminta keadilan karena yakin anggota keluarga mereka telah dibunuh.

Hari-hari berlalu setelah itu, Para pecinta itu masih terlarut dalam sandiwara mereka tanpa ada niatan untuk mengakhirinya. Yoochun dan Junsu masih mengamati kemajuan rencana mereka sementara Jaejoong dan Yunho larut dalam romansa cinta menggebu keduanya.

Jaejoong bagaikan orang buta yang dipaksa hidup dalam kubangan rasa bersalah karena telah mengkhianati suami dan aegya nya sendiri tanpa menyadari keduanya lah yang tengah mengatur skenario hidupnya.

Sementara Yunho, namja itu terus memainkan perannya yang entah berada di sisi mana dan bergelut dengan fikirannya sendiri menunggu saat-saat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan semua rencananya sementara dirinya terus bertingkah seakan dirinya adalah boneka Junsu dan Yoochun.

Karena pada akhirnya orang yang paling diamlah yang paling menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Hingga kemudian kedua insan yang menyusun skenario itu mulai lelah dan berencana untuk mengakhiri semuanya, mengakhiri semua kebohongan dan sandiwara yang mereka susun yang berarti juga menghabisi Jaejoong.

Pagi itu Junsu menghubungi Yunho dan memaksa namja itu untuk membujuk Jaejoong berhubungan intim di mansion Park dengan dalih Yoochun sedang bekerja dan Junsu di Sekolah serta para maid pun sengaja diliburkan Jaejoong hingga mansion tersebut kosong.

Awalnya Jaejoong menolak namun Yunho terus membujuknya dan namja cantik itupun bersedia dan merasa tak ada salahnya menuruti usul kekasih gelapnya itu karena beberapa kali mereka melakukannya disana dan tak pernah ketahuan.

Keduanya terus bergumul dan terlarut dalam cinta dan hasrat pasangan mereka tanpa menyadari bahwa diluaran sana seorang namja paruh baya tengan berkutat dengan sebuah mobil Lamborgini Marhielago kesayangan Jaejoong untuk memutus rem mobil tersebut.

Namja tampan itu berencana kalau dirinya dan Junsu pura-pura memergoki Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berselingkuh dan kemudian marah lalu pergi hingga Jaejoong mengejar mereka dan mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas karena rem mobilnya blong.

Yoochun dan Junsu menyeringai merasakan sempurnanya rencana mereka dan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu sama sekali tak diberi tahu tentang rencana mereka berdua karena entah kenapa Yoochun merasakan firasat yang tak menyenangkan mengenai Yunho.

"Kau sudah siap baby ?" tanya Yoochun sambil mengelus surai hitam Junsu lembut.

"Ne, aku siap"

"Beraktinglah seolah kau terluka karena dikhianati"

Junsu mengangguk lalu keduanya berjalan menuju kamar Yoochun dan Jaejoong. Keduanya berdiri di depan kamar itu lalu tanpa aba-aba Yoochun menendang pintu kamar itu keras sampai terbuka dan menampilkan sepasang kekasih sedang bercinta dan memasang tampang horror saat melihat keduanya.

Sementara Junsu pura-pura tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya, namja imut itu segera menghampiri eomma dan namjachingunya yang kini hanya terdiam terpaku di atas tempat tidur lalu dengan seluruh sisa kekuatannya dilayangkannya sebuah tamparan kuat ke pipi sang eomma hingga membuat semua yang berada disana terkesiap.

Junsu menamparnya Jaejoong sekuat tenaga menyalurkan semua kekesalannya. Bukan, bukan kesal karean memergoki persetubuhan Jaejoong dan Yunho seperti yang difikirkan Jaejoong tapi kesal yang sudah setahun ini dia tumpuk melihat kemesraan Jaejoong dan Yoochun.

"Dasar manusia rendah" desis Junsu berbahaya sementara Jaejoong hanya bisa terisak sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan aegya nya.

"Junsu-ah, eomma..."

"Diam ! kau bukan eommaku, aku tak punya eomma pelacur sepertimu !" Teriak Junsu berpura-pura marah sementara dalam hatinya menyenandungkan euforia penuh kemenangan.

Yoochun lalu menampakan pandangan seolah kecewa melihat Jaejoong kini terisak keras sambil memakai bajunya satu persatu sementara Yunho yang masih bingung atas apa yang terjadi mencoba berakting sebaik mungkin.

"Junsu-ah dengarkan ..."

"Kau juga diam ! kalian berdua sama saja, manusia rendah ! aku mempercayai kalian tapi kalian menghianati kami, aku benci kalian berdua !"

Junsu langsung berlari keluar kamar disusul oleh Yoochun dan kemudian menaiki mobil Ferrari milik Yoochun dan langsung melesat pergi ke tujuan mereka dan dari kaca spion Junsu terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jaejoong berlari memasuki mobilnya untuk mengejar mereka.

Keduanya sengaja mengambil rute jalanan dekat jurang yang berbahaya agar rencana mereka berhasil dan benar saja belum lama melewati sebuah tikungan tajam yang dibawahnya terdapat jurang terjal, terdengar bunyi ledakan hebat yang berasal dari mobil Jaejoong yang menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun bebas ke jurang yang dalam.

Junsu dan Yoochun yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu bisa melihat api ledakan yang berasal dari mobil Jaejoong dan keduanya menyeringai kejam mengetahui kalau rencana mereka berhasil dan kini keduanya bebas menikmati hubungan mereka dan harta Jaejoong tanpa seorang pun bisa mengusiknya lagi.

Setelah puas dan merasa banyak orang mulai berdatangan untuk melihat kecealakaan itu Junsu meminta Yoochun untuk menjalankan mobilnya dan pergi dari tempat itu setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan untuk eomma kandungnya tersebut.

"Selamat tinggal Jaejoong dan selamat membusuk di neraka"

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau inginkan Changmin-ssi ? Kau ingin uang ? katakan berapa yang kau inginkan dan jangan pernah lagi muncul di hdapan kami" desis Yoochun berbahaya, kali ini dia tak mau main-main lagi dengan namja dihadapannya karena ternyata Changmin tak bisa diremehkan.

Changmin tertawa mendengar perkataan Yoochun tapi bila dilihat lebih dalam ada amarah tersimpan dalam raut wajah kekanakannya. Dia kesal karena nyawa sang sepupu seakan bisa ditukar dengan uang, tipikal orang kaya sombong.

"Aku tak membutuhkan uangmu Yoochun-ssi"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan hah ?"

Kesabaran Yoochun mulai habis kini, dia ingin sekali memukul namja jangkung di hadapannya sampai mati sementara Junsu terlihat kalut mengetahui Changmin memiliki semua bukti kejahatannya termasuk saat dia menyuruh orang untuk menghabisi nyawa Tiffany.

Dia tak ingin berakhir di penjara. Dalam hati namja imut itu mulai muncul setitik penyesalan karena tenggelam dalam ego nya hingga kehilangan hati nurani dan membunuh banyak nyawa tak berdosa hanya demi cintanya pada Yoochun dan bahkan eomma yang sangat menyayanginya pun dia korbankan.

Dalam kekalutannya, Junsu menatap genggaman tangan Yoochun yang setia menggenggam tangannya dan entah kenapa perasaan bersalah makin besar menghinggapinya tapi Junsu tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa karena tenggorokannya seolah tercekat sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin membalas apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada sepupuku" jawab Changmin dingin "Nyawa dibalas nyawa tuan Park yang terhormat"

"Kau ..."

"Saranku sebaaiknya anda dan kekasih anda pergi dari sini secepatnya karena tadi sebelum kesini aku sudah menyerahkan semua bukti-bukti perbuatan kalian kepada polisi dan aku yakin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan kesini sekarang untuk menangkap kalian berdua"

Ucapan santai Changmin membuat Yoochun tak dapat lagi menahan amarahnya, diapun langsung memukul rahang namja jangkung itu yang langsung dibalas oleh Changmin hingga perkelahian tak dapat lagi dihindarkan.

Keduanya terus berkelahi hingga akhirnya Junsu yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil terisak melerai keduanya dan memeluk tubuh Yoochun yang kini wajahnya sudah dihiasi lebam dengan erat sementara Changmin terkulai di karpet karena lelah.

"Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk berkelahi appa, kita harus kabur secepatnya sebelum polisi datang" teriak Junsu kalut.

Mendengar ucapan Junsu, akal sehat Yoochun kembali bekerja dan segera ditariknya Junsu keluar dan masuk ke mobil ferrari kebanggaannya. Yoochun berencana membawa lari Junsu ke tempat peristirahatannya di Chungnam yang tak diketahui siapapun sampai keadaan aman.

Yoochun lalu memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga saat melewati sebuah jalan tol, Yoochun yang sibuk menenagkan kekasih hatinya yang kalut tak menyadari ada sebuah truk di depan mobilnya dan berencana banting setir dan mengerem namun rem nya tak berfungsi hingga membuat mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan dan terguling di jalanan.

Junsu tampak mengerjapkan matanya bingung, darah mengalir membasahi wajahnya dan dia merasakan sakit pada seluruh tubuhnya yang kini berada dalam posisi terbalik. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Junsu mencoba menggapai tangan kekasihnya yang tak sadarkan diri dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Ap..pa.. sa.. rang.. hae.." ucap Junsu terbata-bata namun tak ada sahutan dari Yoochun yang tampaknya telah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya terlebih dulu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Junsu pun menutup matanya dengan sempurna dan tak lama setelah itu, mobil mereka pun meledak dan membuat kedua penumpang di dalamnya terbakar hidup-hidup dan tak dapat diselamatkan.

Orang-orang yang berada di tempat kejadian pun hanya bisa menatap iba karena mencoba untuk menyelamatkan pun sudah percuma hingga akhirnya petugas kepolisian datang dan mengevakuasi jenazah keduanya ke Rumah sakit untuk diotopsi.

Sementara itu seorang namja tampan yang sedang terduduk santai di kursi empuk yang berada di rumah mewahnya tak bereaksi sama sekali melihat tayangan berita yang hampir semua mengabarkan tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa pemilik Park Corp dan anak tirinya yang terjadi tak lama setelah istrinya meninggal dalam kecelakaan yang hampir sama.

"Meninggal dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan kematian yang kalian rencanakan untuk orang lain, apa yang lebih ironis dari itu dan menurutku kalian berdua pantas mendapatkannya jadi selamat menikmati hari-hari kalian di neraka Park Yoochun, Park Junsu" ucap namja itu sambil tertawa lantang namun ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

.

.

**'_Kebencian dan Penghianatan itu _**

**_bagaikan sebuah boomerang_**

**_Yang bila dilempar _**

**_hanya akan berbalik menyerang diri kita sendiri'_**

**_._**

**_._**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Maaf buat Fans'a Yoosu saiia menistakan bias kalian di FF ini**

**Tapi Ya gimana lagi saiia butuh pemeran antagonis. hehe**

**Akhir kata,**

**Mind to RnR ?**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Truth Revealed Part 7**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : The Truth Revealed Part 7

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt

* * *

**'_Kadang dalam hidup manusia_**

**_Ada beberapa rahasia_**

**_Yang memang tak perlu diungkapkan_**

**_Dan harus tersimpan selamanya'_**

**_._**

**_._**

Semilir angin musim gugur tampak berhembus tenang menyejukan setiap insan yang dilewatinya. Bau daun-daun kering yang berguguran dan ranting-ranting pohon yang mulai gundul dan mengering karena ditinggalkan daunnya mendominasi pemandangan musim gugur tahun ini.

Dari sebuah jendela lantai 2 mansion besar berasitektur Eropa kuno yang terletak di pinggiran kota Seoul tampak seorang namja berbadan tegap sedang menatap ke arah taman belakang mansion tua tersebut dimana seorang namja cantik tampak sedang berlarian dengan riang bersama seekor anjing besar berwarna hitam.

Sesekali bibir hatinya menyunggingkan senyuman manis saat iris mata musangnya menangkap sebuah raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan dari sosok malaikat yang tengah diamatinya. Hatinya menghangat dan rasa nyaman menelusup ke dalam hatinya setiap malaikatnya menyinggungkan senyum polos nan tulus.

Senyum yang sempat hilang saat namja cantik itu terbangun dari koma dan tak mengingat apa yang pernah terjadi dalam masa lalunya setelah selamat dalam kecelakaan tragis yang direncanakan oleh dua orang yang paling disayangi namja cantik itu di dunia ini namun telah dibutakan oleh cinta serta dendam.

Dokter yang merawatnya mengatakan Jaejoong terkena amnesia akibat benturan yang dialaminya di bagian kepala saat melompat keluar dari mobil dan terguling masuk ke jurang namun untungnya Changmin yang memang saat itu membuntuti mobil Jaejoong segera menemukannya dan membawa namja cantik itu ke Rumah sakit secara diam-diam hingga nyawanya bisa tertolong.

Dan sepertinya Tuhan juga ikut mengatur skenario drama yang berakhir tragis tersebut karena sebelum terjatuh ke jurang, mobil Jaejoong tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang namja yang sedang berjalan di tepian jurang yang kemudian mayatnya disangka sebagai mayat Jaejoong oleh banyak orang termasuk Yoochun dan Junsu.

6 bulan yang lalu tepat 3 hari setelah hampir terbunuh dalam kecelakaan yang telah disabotase suami dan anaknya, Jaejoong terbangun tanpa bisa mengingat apapun tentang masa lalunya bahkan namja cantik itu melupakan namanya sendiri.

Yunho yang saat itu merawat Jaejoong awalnya shock saat tahu bahwa kekasihnya tak bisa mengingat lagi masa lalunya tapi namja bermata musang itu sadar bahwa mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi Jaejoong karena mengingat masa lalu pun hanya akan membuat hidup kekasihnya itu tersiksa.

Ibu mana yang takkan sedih dan hatinya takkan hancur mengetahui kenyataan bahwa namja yang dia fikir anaknya yang susah payah dia kandung, dilahirkan dengan mengorbankan nyawa dan dibesarkan penuh kasih sayang merencanakan sebuah pembunuhan keji bagi ibunya sendiri.

Dan karena itulah Yunho memutuskan untuk membuat kanvas hidup seorang Park Jaejoong yang kelam dan dipenuhi tinta hitam itu dikubur dalam-dalam dan digantikan dengan sebuah kanvas bersih bernama Jung jaejoong yang hanya akan dipenuhi lukisan kebahagiaan.

Karena kini seorang Park Jaejoong sudah mati dan digantikan oleh seorang Jung Jaejoong yang tunangan dari Jung Yunho, pewaris tunggal Jung Corp .

"Hyung.."

Sebuah panggilan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya membuyarkan Yunho dari lamunannya. Namja tampan itu membalikan badannya dan mata musangnya menangkap keberadaan seorang Shim Changmin yang kini tengah duduk santai di sofa yang memang berada di ruang kerjanya itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis hadir di bibir lebarnya yang tipis.

"Wae Changmin-ah ?"

"Aku ingin mengabarkan perkembangan terkini tentang masalah Park Corp"

Yunho menyipitkan matanya yang setajam elang, namja berperawakan manly itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah sahabatnya itu lalu duduk disampingnya dengan gaya angkuh khas seorang Jung. Changmin lalu menyodorkan sebuah kertas dari dalam map yang dia bawa dan kemudian memberikannya pada Yunho.

Senyuman sinis hadir di wajah tampan Yunho saat matanya menangkap baris perbaris kalimat yang membentuk sebuah wacana yang sudah dinantikannya, kehancuran Park Corp.

"Tepat seperti yang kuharapkan, dari awal aku sudah bisa menduga kalau wanita tua itu takkan sanggup mengurus perusahaan sebesar Park Corp sendirian apalagi dengan keadaan jiwanya yang sedikit terguncang" ucap Yunho dengan senyum penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibir seksinya.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapatkan kini Park corp berada di ujung tanduk, kalau bukan karena Park Yoochun dulu melebur Park Corp dan Kim Corp menjadi satu mungkin perusahaan itu kini tinggal kenangan karena sejak awal saham Park Corp memang terus menurun"

"Lalu kenapa kau belum bertindak ?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, dia tahu dari awal tujuan Yunho memang ingin menguasai perusahaan milik Yoochun untuk membalas dendam keluarganya dan membuat namja itu menderita tapi kini Yoochun sudah tak ada dan apabila namja tampan itu berkeras untuk mengambil alih Park Corp, hal itu hanya sia-sia saja menurutnya.

Lagipula ibunda Yoochun, nyonya Park selaku satu-satunya ahli waris perusahaan itu sudah berkeras takkan menjual perusahaannya apapun yang terjadi dan Changmin sudah membuktikan sendiri betapa kerasnya pendirian nyonya tua tersebut.

"Yeoja tua itu tetap tak ingin menjual perusahaannya, dia bahkan mengusirku kemarin"

"Kau sudah melakukan cara yang aku ajarkan padamu ?"

"Belum hyung" ucap Changmin lirih saat dirasakannya tatapan tajam Yunho kini mengarah pada dirinya "lagipula Park Yoochun sudah meninggal hyung jadi bukankah tak ada gunanya hyung mengambil alih perusahaannya sekarang ?"

"Aku tak peduli, aku menginginkan perusahaan itu bagaimanapun caranya supaya si Park itu bisa melihat dari neraka tempatnya berada saat ini kalau aku bukan orang yang akan diam saja melihatnya menghancurkan hidup orang-orang yang kucintai"

Changmin terdiam, namja jangkung itu tak sanggup untuk melaksanakan perintah Yunho yang menyuruhnya mengancam nyonya Park dengan kekerasan karena bagaimanapun dia masih punya hati untuk tak menyakiti seorang yeoja tua apalagi yeoja itu juga tak tahu tentang kejahatan anaknya di masa lalu.

Tapi rupanya dendam telah membutakan mata hati Yunho dan bila Changmin melihat kembali alasan kenapa Yunho menyimpan dendam yang begitu besar pada seorang Park Yoochun, siapapun pasti akan sedikit memaklumi tindakan namja itu.

.

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja berusia 15 tahun tampak terduduk di lantai sambil meringkuk di kamarnya yang mewah, tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan kedua tangannya diletakan di kedua sisi telinganya agar tak mendengar suara-suara makian kasar dan barang-barang yang dilemparkan hingga hancur.

Mata musangnya mengeluarkan air mata yang selama ini susah payah ditahannya dan tubuhnya sesekali tersentak saat mendengar suara benda yang dilemparkan sampai pecah berkeping-keping hingga menimbulkan ketakutan besar dalam dirinya.

Harusnya dia sudah terbiasa, terbiasa dengan pertengkaran yang sering terjadi 3 bulan belakangan ini namun takkan ada kata terbiasa bagi seorang anak untuk mendengar orangtua yang selama ini begitu rukun dimatanya tiba-tiba bertengkar hebat setiap hari.

Dan hanya ada satu nama yang ditangkapnya dari semua pertengkaran itu, Park Jaejoong.

Semua berawal 3 bulan yang lalu, saat itu Yunho yang baru pulang dari sekolahnya tersentak saat mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya yang terjadi di ruang tamu mansion mereka. Saat itu Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas appa nya yang selama ini begitu lembut menampar pipi eommanya yang terisak hebat di lantai.

Tak ada satupun maid yang berani melerai keduanya, semua maid tampak bersembunyi di kamar masing-masing tak berniat mengganggu pertengkaran majikan mereka. Yunho juga mematung karena terlalu shock melihat perubahan sikap sang appa yang selama ini menjadi panutannya.

Namja yang baru menginjak masa remaja itu dapat melihat mata musang milik Mr. Jung yang diturunkan padanya yang selalu memancarkan kehangatan itu tiba-tiba berubah bengis dan penuh amarah.

"Ini bukan salahku Eunjae-ah, kau yang membuatku melakukan semua ini !" teriak Mrs. Jung saat suaminya melemparkan sebuah vas bunga ke lantai disampingnya hingga hancur tak berbentuk.

"Kau sudah menipuku dan kau bilang ini semua salahku ? dasar pelacur murahan !"

"Aku takkan berbuat sejauh itu kalau saja kau tak membutakan matamu dan mencoba untuk melihatku sekali saja"

Air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Mrs. Jung yang selama ini terkenal angkuh, beban hatinya tak sanggup lagi untuk di tahan. Mengabdikan hidupnya selama hampir 17 tahun kepada namja yang berstatus suaminya itu ternyata tak membuat namja itu dapat mencintainya sepenuh hati.

Jari-jari tangan yeoja bernama Jung Seul Gi itu terkepal erat hingga kuku-kuku indahnya menggores kulit tangannya sendiri sampai lecet mengingat seorang Kim Jaejoong atau kini lebih tepatnya Park Jaejoong, namja yang menurutnya telah menghancurkan semua kebahagiaan hidup yang sudah susah payah dibangunnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau gila Seulgi-ah, aku tak menyangka kau akan berbuat sejauh ini" ucap Mr. Jung lirih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, raut wajahnya sudah melembut namun kekecewaan besar masih tergambar jelas disana.

"Tak bisakah kau melihatnya ? Aku melakukan ini semua untukmu, untuk kebahagiaan kita !"

Teriakan Mrs. Jung rupanya kembali membangkitkan amarah sang suami. Dengan mata berkilat tajam, namja tampan itu lalu melayangkan tangannya hendak memukul sang istri namun tanpa diduga, Yunho yang sedari tadi hanya menonton langsung mendekap tubuh mungil eommanya hingga Mr. Jung reflek menghentikan ayunan tangannya.

Mr. Jung tampak merasa bersalah karena hampir saja memukul Yunho yang kini melayangkan tatapan penuh kekecewaan dan kebencian padanya sementara Mrs. Jung masih terisak keras di pelukan sang aegya.

"Yunho-ah" panggil Mr. Jung lirih. Yunho berusaha menahan emosinya dan dengan kekuataannya dia menatap mata musang sang appa dan berkata dengan nada dingin.

"Kau boleh memaki dan memukul siapapun appa tapi bukan eommaku"

Hening, hanya sesekali terdengar isakan pilu menyayat hati yang berasal dari Mrs. Jung sementara sepasang mata musang itu masih terus saling beradu pandang dengan cara yang berbeda hingga akhirnya Mr. Jung memilih untuk mengalah dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kamarnya.

Sepeninggal sang appa, Yunho mulai menenangkan eommanya namun namja tampan itu tersentak saat sang eomma malah melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar dan memandangnya dengan tatapan mata penuh kebencian.

"Eomma" lirih Yunho dengan mata berkaca-kaca, shock atas penolakan samg eomma padanya.

"Ini semua karenamu anak sialan. Aku membencimu !"

Mrs. Jung lalu berlari ke halaman belakang mansionnya meninggalkan Yunho yang terpuruk dan kebingungan atas sikap sang eomma padanya.

Hari berganti hari, awalnya Yunho kira semua akan membaik dengan sendirinya tapi itu ternyata hanya fikiran naif seorang anak karena semakin hari orangtuanya semakin sering bertengkar bahkan tak jarang sang kepala keluarga tak pulang ke mansionnya dan memilih untuk lembur di kantor.

Sikap sang eomma pada Yunho pun berubah drastis. Tak ada lagi figur Mrs. Jung yang sangat menyayanginya dan memanjakannya yang ada hanyalah Mrs. Jung yang selalu bersikap sinis dan memandang Yunho seakan anaknya itu adalah sampah menjijikan.

Yunho terpuruk, konsentrasi belajarnya menghilang dan namja tampan itu mulai sering bolos sekolah namun eommanya tampak tak memperdulikan hal itu sementara appa nya memang dari dulu tak pernah mengontrol prestasi belajar Yunho jadi dia tak tahu tentang hal ini dan sepertinya juga tak begitu peduli.

Puncak pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya adalah hari itu saat Mr. Jung yang sudah seminggu tak pulang ke Mansionnya tiba-tiba datang dan melemparkan sebuah map ke wajah istrinya yang sedang terduduk santai di ruang tengah.

Yunho yang mengintip dari balik dinding bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan kedua orangtuanya tentang kenyataan yang selama ini disembunyikan sang eomma dan membuat Yunho terpuruk ke lembah paling dasar dari keputus asaan saat mendengarnya.

"Dasar yeoja tak tahu diri, bila bukan karenamu aku dan Jaejoong pasti sudah hidup bahagia saat ini !" teriakan Mr, Jung menggema di seluruh mansion besar tersebut membuat amarah Mrs. Jung tersulut.

"Jaejoong, Jaejoong dan Jaejoong ! Demi Tuhan Eunjae, sudah hampir 16 tahun berlalu dan kau masih terus menyimpan namja sialan itu di hatimu lalu kau anggap aku apa ?!"

PLAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi mulus seorang Jung Seul Gi. Yeoja itu menatap tak percaya ke arah suaminya yang kini memandangnya dingin.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang dia sialan akan kurobek mulut besarmu itu. Harusnya kau sadar kalau kau yang menjijikan karena telah melakukan hal hina memisahkan seorang eomma dan anak kandungnya demi obsesi gilamu itu !"

"Setidaknya aku merawat Yunho dengan baik walaupun aku bukan ibu kandungnya" sinis Mrs. Jung membuat amarah suaminya meluap dan kembali menampar istri yang sempat disayanginya itu.

Keduanya tak menyadari seorang remaja bermata musang mendengar semua pertengkaran keduanya dan terguncang saat mengetahui bahwa dia bukanlah anak kandung dari orang yang selama ini dianggap sebagai eommanya.

Dan disinilah namja itu berakhir, terduduk di lantai kamarnya yang mewah sambil menangis pilu dengan tubuh bergetar hebat. Namja itu enggan mempercayai pendengarannya tapi telinganya tak bisa berbohong apalagi sikap ketus sang eomma padanya kini seakan menguatkan praduga tersebut.

Yunho terus menangis hingga akhirnya kelelahan dan tertidur di lantai dan terbangun keesokan siangnya akibat suara-suara gaduh yang terjadi di lantai bawah mansionnya. Dengan terhuyung karena masih lemas, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari kamar mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

Di tengah kesadarannya yang belum sempurna, Yunho menyadari tatapan prihatin yang dilayangkan beberapa maid yang tak sengaja menangkap kehadirannya. Namja itu terus berjalan hingga menemukan kerumunan di depan kamar orangtuanya.

Mata musangnya terbelalak lebar saat iris matanya itu menangkap sebuah pemandangan paling memilukan yang tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Sang eomma, yang selama ini membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang sudah terbujur kaku di lantai kamarnya dengan mulut berbusa.

Bunuh diri dengan meminum racun .

Sebuah akhir mengenaskan dari hidup seorang nyonya sempurna seperti Mrs. Jung. Yeoja yang membuat banyak orang iri karena kekayaan, suami yang baik dan anak yang sempurna namun hidupnya berakhir mengenaskan karena hidup ibarat sebuah bunga yang memang selalu tak seindah yang terlihat.

Bahkan sekuntum bunga bangkai pun terlihat sangat indah bagi orang yang tak mengetahui akan bau busuk dan ancaman yang ditebarkannya.

Perlahan namun pasti Yunho menghampiri jasad yeoja yang selama ini membesarkannya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan membawa tubuh mungil sang eomma yang sudah mulai mendingin ke dalam pelukannya diiringi tatapan penuh duka dari para maid yang mengelilingi keduanya.

Sakit, Pedih, Kecewa, Itulah yang dirasakan Yunho saat ini, remaja itu memang membenci eommanya yang selama 16 tahun ini sudah menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit tentang kehidupannya tapi di sisi lain dia juga mencintai eommanya untuk semua kasih sayang yang yeoja itu berikan padanya.

Yunho yakin, apapun yang disembunyikan dan dilakukan eommanya pasti karena keadaan yang memaksa yeoja itu melakukannya dan karena itulah kini tanpa sadar sebuah benih kebencian tumbuh subur di hati namja bermata musang itu pada sang appa atas semua makian dan perlakuan kasar yang diberikan pada eommanya hingga membuat yeoja tegar itu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Dua pasang mata musang yang hampir serupa itu saling beradu pandang dengan dua tatapan berbeda. Satu memandang dengan tatapan sendu dan penuh permintaan maaf sedangkan yang satunya menatap tajam penuh kebencian.

Hening, hanya suara detakan yang berasal dari pergerakan jarum jam sebuah jam besar bergaya Eropa kuno yang terpasang di ruang kerja pribadi milik Mr. Jung lah yang sesekali terdengar memecah kesunyian mencekam di antara kedua namja tampan berbeda usia tersebut.

"Jadi ada apa kau menemui appa malam ini Yunho-ah ?" tanya Mr. Jung mulai merasa tak nyaman akan tatapan penuh intimidasi dari sang anak.

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih, ingin rasanya dia menghajar sang appa yang menurutnya tak punya hati karena tak sedikitpun menunjukan kesedihan atas kematian eommanya bahkan baru sehari eommanya dikremasi tapi appanya itu sudah kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

16 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk seseorang meninggalkan jejak kenangan dalam hidup orang lain tapi apakah itu tak berarti apapun bagi Mr. Jung ?

Setidaknya tak adakah rasa kehilangan di hati namja paruh baya itu atas kepergian seseorang yang sudah menemani hari-harinya selama bertahun-tahun itu ?

Entahlah, manusia biasa memasang topeng dan yang bisa membaca isi hati mereka hanya dirinya sendiri dan Tuhan.

"Aku ingin tahu semuanya" ucap Yunho dingin namun Mr. Jung hanya diam dan tak bereaksi apapun mendengar nada suara anaknya yang biasanya hangat itu.

Karena mungkin dia memang pantas untuk dibenci.

"Tak ada yang kusembunyikan"

Yunho berdecih mendengar kebohongan sang appa, sebuah senyum sinis hadir di wajah tampannya yang bagai pinang dibelah dua dengan namja yang kini duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di hadapannya itu.

"Siapa yang mau kau bohongi appa ?" tanya Yunho sinis "Aku tahu banyak hal lebih dari yang kau tahu jadi jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan apapun lagi dariku"

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya bila kau memang sudah tahu ?"

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar cerita langsung dari mulutmu appa"

Mr. Jung menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Lelah, dia sangat lelah dengan beban berat yang seakan menghimpitnya secara tiba-tiba hingga membuatnya serasa hidup dalam neraka terdalam yang diciptakan Tuhan.

Dengan sisa kekuatannya, namja paruh baya itu mendongkakan wajahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk menatap wajah sang anak. Batinnya berperang antara tetap menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sebenarnya memang sudah tak bisa lagi disembunyikan atau mengatakan segalanya dengan resiko kehilangan anak yang sangat dicintainya.

Setelah terdiam cukup lama akhirnya Mr. Jung memutuskan untuk mengatakan semua kebenarannya pada Yunho. Yunho mungkin akan sedikit terguncang tapi itu lebih baik daripada namja itu harus mengetahui kebenarannya dari orang lain.

Karena serapat-rapatnya kau menyimpan bangkai, pasti baunya akan tercium juga.

"Semua berawal 16 tahun yang lalu, saat itu appa masih kuliah dan memiliki seorang namjachingu bernama Kim Jaejoong. Kami saling mencintai dan bahagia sampai suatu saat appa mendengar kabar kalau orangtuanya mau menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan namja pilihan mereka"

Mr. Jung menarik nafasnya pelan mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya untuk kembali mengenang memory mengerikan tentang kehidupan masa lalunya.

"Mendengar itu appa marah dan pergi ke club, appa mabuk, tak sadarkan diri dan saat terbangun appa terkejut karena rupanya malam itu appa tanpa sengaja telah tidur dengan Seul Gi yang memang sejak SMU menaruh perasaan pada appa. Awalnya kami berdua memutuskan untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu dan menjalani hidup kami seperti biasa dan appa juga tetap berhubungan dengan Jaejoong ..."

"...hampir 7 bulan berlalu sejak kejadian itu dan semuanya baik-baik saja sampai orangtua Jaejoong kembali mengungkit perjodohan Jaejoong dan memaksa untuk menikahkannya dengan namja pilihan mereka, Park Yoochun. Appa tadinya bermaksud untuk membawa kabur Jaejoong sejauh mungkin tapi kedatangan Seul Gi merubah segalanya"

Yunho terdiam, namja tampan itu mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut sang appa. Dia ingin tahu tentang masa lalu yang membuat kehidupannya kini rumit bagaikan benang kusut yang tak bisa diurai.

"Hari itu, eomma mu Seul Gi tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan bahwa dia telah melahirkan anak hasil perbuatan kami malam itu. Appa mencoba untuk tak mempercayai eomma mu tapi melihat seorang bayi mungil tengah terbaring lemah di inkubator Rumah Sakit karena lahir prematur membuat appa luluh dan akhirnya menikahi eomma mu karena bagaimanapun appa tak ingin lari dari tanggung jawab"

"Setelah pernikahan yang hanya dilakukan di catatan sipil, appa lalu dikuliahkan oleh harabojimu ke Inggris selama 3 tahun untuk belajar bisnis karena appa lah yang akan menggantikan kedudukan harabojimu di perusahaannya nanti dengan status appa sebagai suami Seul Gi yang merupakan satu-satunya pewaris bisnis mereka .."

".. Dan awalnya hanya itulah yang appa tahu"

Keduanya terdiam dengan pemikiran masing-masing. Mr. Jung sibuk merutuki kebodohannya di masa lalu sedangkan Yunho masih setia menunggu sang appa untuk melanjutkan ceritanya hingga dia tak sabar karena appa nya tak kunjung membuka mulutnya dan hanya terdiam.

"Apa maksud appa dengan hanya itulah yang apa tahu ? memangnya apa yang eomma lakukan saat appa tak ada ?" cecar Yunho tak sabar.

Namja paruh baya itu menatap mata musang sang aegya dengan lembut. Dia tahu Yunho tak sabar untuk mendengar semua masa lalu yang menjadi kunci semua masalah ini tapi dia juga butuh kekuatan untuk menggali memory menyakitkan yang ingin dia kubur rapat-rapat.

"Awalnya hanya itu yang appa tahu sampai 3 bulan yang lalu tanpa sengaja appa mendengar pembicaraan eomma mu dengan Park yoochun di telefon tentang rahasia yang mereka pendam selama 16 tahun. Rahasia tentang hal gila yang dilakukan eomma mu selama appa kuliah di Inggris ..."

"Ternyata tanpa sepengetahuan appa, bayi hasil hubungan appa dan eomma mu meninggal 5 bulan setelah keberangkatan appa ke Inggris karena kondisinya lemah. Tak ada yang tahu tentang hal itu termasuk harabojimu yang sibuk mengurus perusahaannya di Jepang ..."

"Eomma mu kalut dan berencana mengadopsi seorang bayi dari Panti asuhan untuk pura-pura dijadikan anaknya tapi rupanya Tuhan berkehendak lain karena tanpa sengaja dia bertemu Yoochun yang sedang menemani Jaejoong melahirkan ..."

"... Entah setan darimana yang merasuki mereka, keduanya lalu berencana mengambil bayi Jaejoong dan membuatnya menjadi pengganti bayiku dan Seul Gi yang meninggal karena bayi Jaejoong mirip dengan appa yang memang appa kandungnya sementara Yoochun mengambil seorang bayi dari panti asuhan untuk dia pura-pura jadikan sebagai bayi Jaejoong"

Namja paruh baya itu terdiam, mata musangnya tampak berkaca-kaca kini merutuki kebodohannya yang tak mengetahui kalau sang namjachingu tengah mengandung benih cinta mereka hingga semuanya menjadi rumit dan banyak hati juga perasaan menjadi korbannya.

Apakah mencari sebuah kebahagiaan memang sesulit ini ?

Kalau begitu kenapa Tuhan harus menciptakan kebahagiaan bila dalam prosesnya semua akan menyerah kalah dan memilih mengakhiri semuanya sebelum dapat menggapai kebahagiaan itu sendiri ?

Sedangkan Yunho, dia terdiam mencoba mencerna semua perkataan sang appa. Fikirannya kalut kini, tak menyangka kalau eomma yang begitu dicintainya tega melakukan semua hal mengerikan seperti itu. Namja tampan itu terus bergelut dalam fikirannya hingga otaknya mendapatkan sebuah kesimpulan.

Kesimpulan menyakitkan namun itulah kenyataannya.

"Jadi maksud appa aku bukan anak appa dan eomma tapi anak appa dengan namja bernama Kim Jaejoong itu ?" tanya Yunho terbata seolah tak mempercayai apa yang baru di dengarnya.

Namun sebuah anggukan dari sang appa menghancurkan segala harapannya. Menghancurkan segala impian bahwa ini semua hanyalah mimpi buruknya.

Yunho terpuruk dan menangis terisak merasa Tuhan begitu kejam padanya karena mempermainkannya dalam pusaran tak berujung yang dimainkan oleh orang-orang yang egois dan tak memikirkan perasaan orang lain.

Namja tampan itu tak pernah tahu bahwa dalam sebuah permainan, keterpurukan adalah hal biasa dan sang pemain harus mempersiapkan dirinya untuk suatu kemungkinan yang lebih buruk karena kita tak pernah tahu ke arah mana roda hidup akan berputar.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

BRAK

Suara pintu ruang kerja pribadi Yunho yang dibuka dengan kasar mengembalikan namja tampan itu dari ingatan masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk merancang balas dendam yang ternyata tak semudah yang dia fikirkan.

Siapa yang menyangka niatnya balas dendam malah membawanya terjerumus dalam sebuah skenario keji seorang Park Yoochun dan park Junsu yang bagaikan ular berkepala dua itu.

"Yunnie-ah ..."

Panggilan manja namun lembut dari seorang namja cantik pelaku pembantingan pintu yang kini tengah berdiri dengan tangan disilangkan di dada dan bibir mengerucut imut membuat Yunho tersenyum manis dan merentangkan tangannya mengisyaratkan namja cantik itu untuk menghampiri dan memeluknya.

Dengan malu-malu dan pipi merona heboh, namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu langsung berlari kecil dengan riang lalu membenamkan tubuh mungilnya di pelukan sang kekasih membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh geli.

"Boojae darimana saja eum ?" tanya Yunho sambil menggesekan hidung mancungnya ke perpotongan leher sang kekasih hingga membuat Jaejoong kegelian.

"Boo habis main dengan Taepoong Yunnie, habis Yunnie sih sibuk terus dari pagi bikin boojae bosan"

Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya kesal membuat siapapun yang melihatnya tak percaya namja cantik itu kini sudah berusia lebih dari 30 Tahun bahkan Changmin yang berada di sana pun dibuat takjub dengan tingkah imut namja cantik itu.

Sejak bangun dari komanya sifat Jaejoong memang sedikit berubah menjadi lebih ceria, manja dan kekanakan tapi Yunho tak keberatan dengan itu semua karena dia menyukai perubahan sifat kekasihnya yang kini seakan bergantung padanya itu.

"Ommo Jae hyung-ah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu kalau tidak sebentar lagi pasti ada beruang ngamuk yang akan menyerangmu" ejek Changmin yang langsung mendapatkan deathglare gratis dari Yunho.

"Lebih baik kau pergi secepatnya dari sini Shim Changmin sebelum kupotong jatah makanmu"

"Yak hyung ! aiishh .. arra aku pergi nanti kuhubungi lagi ne hyung. Jae Hyung annyong"

Changmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar dari ruangan yang hanya bisa dimasuki beberapa orang saja yang Yunho percaya, namja jangkung itu takkan sudi jadi saksi hidup lovey dovey Yunjae yang kadang ratingnya berbahaya untuk anak-anak dibawah unur itu.

Sementara itu sepeninggal Changmin, Jaejoong masih tetap menggembungkan pipinya berpura-pura kesal membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk mengecup bibir cherry malaikatnya itu.

"Yak Yunnie pervert !" teriak Jajoong tak terima

"Habis kau menggodaku sih boo"

"Boo tidak menggoda Yunnie kok, Yunnie saja yang pada dasarnya pervert"

Yunho tertawa mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Tangan kekarnya lalu mendekap pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu makin dekat dengannya.

Mata musang nan tajam dan doe eyes itu lalu bertemu dan keduanya saling mendekatkan wajah sempurna masing-masing hingga bibir keduanya bertemu. Awalnya hanya menempel namun lama-lama berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu dan cinta.

Keduanya terbuai dalam sentuhan masing-masing mencoba untuk melupakan sejenak beban dari rahasia yang selama ini mereka tanggung. Biarlah untuk saat ini semua berjalan mengalir seperti air karena keduanya yakin suatu saat air tersebut akan sampai pada muaranya.

Muara yang bisa berarti penyatuan atau perpisahan.

"Mianhe eomma, Jeongmal Mianhe karena menyembunyikan semua rahasia ini darimu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku bila kau tahu semuanya, biarlah dosa ini aku yang tanggung asal kau selalu berada disisiku karena aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu .."

"Mianhe Yunho-ah, Jeongmal Mianhe karena aku tak sanggup mengatakan rahasiaku padamu. Biarlah aku terlihat putih dimatamu karena aku yang kotor tak pantas untukmu .."

.

.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth Revealed Part 8 End**

**.**

**.**

Tittle : The Truth Revealed

Writer : Rheii Chan

Cast : Yunjae, Yoosu, Changmin

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt, Incest

* * *

'_Dan pada saat kenyataan itu terkuak_

_Akan ada dua pilihan yang hadir_

_Membukanya atau menyimpan rapat-rapat_

_Dan bila saat itu datang, biarkanlah hati yang memilih_

_Karena walaupun pilihan itu salah, setidaknya takkan ada penyesalan yang terjadi'_

_._

_._

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**.**

Taman pemakaman mewah yang diperuntukan bagi kalangan keluarga Chaebol Korea itu tampak lenggang. Hanya beberapa orang yang masih berada disana dan menjadi saksi tangisan pilu seorang Jung Yunho yang harus kembali merasakan pahitnya kehilangan.

Tepat sebulan setelah kepergian sang ibunda menghadap sang Khalik, Yunho harus kehilangan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang tersisa yaitu appa nya karena sakit jantung yang diderita namja paruh baya itu.

Yunho merutuki dirinya yang tak pernah tahu kalau appa nya menderita penyakit seserius itu tapi namja tampan itu lebih menaruh dendam pada seseorang yang menurutnya menjadi dalang atas kematian appa nya karena orang itu lah yang terakhir menemui sang appa sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Park Yoochun

Pemilik Park Corp itu menemui Mrs. Jung di kantornya dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi yang jelas tak lama setelah Yoochun keluar dari ruangan Mrs. Jung, namja itu langsung terkena serangan jantung dan tak bisa diselamatkan lagi.

Yunho tahu pasti Yoochun bicara hal-hal yang membuat appa nya stress dan sakit jantungnya kambuh dan namja bermata musang itu berniat untuk menuntut Yoochun tapi tak ada bukti kuat lagipula kematian Mr. Jung murni karena sakit jantung jadi tak ada alasan untuk menjebloskan seorang Park Yoochun ke penjara.

Hati Yunho meradang, tekadnya untuk menuntut keadilan bagi kematian kedua orangtuanya yang secara tidak langsung disebabkan oleh Yoochun seakan terbentur oleh dinding kokoh bernama alibi dan sepertinya tak ada cara lain untuk menuntut balas selain dengan caranya sendiri.

Karena itulah dengan seluruh kekuasaannya atas warisan keluarganya yang bernilai besar, Yunho merencanakan balas dendam dengan cara halus dibantu oleh assisten setia appanya, Park Leeteuk.

Dengan sangat hati-hati dan terencana, Yunho mulai menyiapkan segalanya termasuk mengubah identitasnya dan pindah ke Sekolah Junsu yang Yunho ketahui merupakan anak semata wayang keluarga Park. Yunho berencana untuk mendekati Junsu sebagai jalan untuk membalas dendam pada orang yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya.

Setahun lebih Yunho melaksanakan rencananya dan diam-diam mengamati aktifitas keluarga Park secara diam-diam termasuk aktifitas eomma kandungnya, Jaejoong hingga tanpa sadar tumbuh perasaan lain di hati namja tampan itu untuk sang eomma yang kecantikannya tak lekang dimakan usia tersebut.

Dan perjuangan Yunho membuahkan hasil saat Park Junsu menyatakan cinta padanya dan mereka berpacaran. Yunho merasa semuanya sempurna namun takdir berkata lain karena ternyata banyak hal tak terduga yang mengacaukan rencananya dan membawa garis kehidupannya ke arah lain.

Siapa yang menyangka bila namja sepolos dan seimut Junsu tega menyelakakan orang yang sudah dianggapnya ibu kandungnya sendiri hanya untuk cinta seorang Park Yoochun dan lagi lagi takdir memainkan perannya dengan melibatkan Yunho dalam permainan yang direncanakan oleh orang yang diincarnya.

"Anda yakin akan melakukan hal ini Tuan muda ?" tanya sang tangan kanan, Leeteuk saat Yunho menyatakan tentang keterlibatannya dalam rencana Yoochun dan Junsu untuk menyingkirkan seorang Park Jaejoong.

"Tak ada pilihan lain Ahjussi, aku harus melakukan ini bila tidak nyawa eomma ku akan terancam"

"Bukankah itu berarti Tuan muda harus mendekati Mrs. Park yang notabene ibu kandung tuan muda sendiri ?"

Yunho menatap sendu keluar jendela ruangan kerja mendiang appa nya yang kini beralih menjadi ruang kerjanya. Pandangan sendu terlihat dari mata musangnya yang biasanya tajam, banyak hal berkecamuk di fikiran Yunho namun yang paling membuatnya bingung adalah bagaimana cara menjaga eomma kandungnya dari kejahatan Yoochun dan Junsu.

Tidak, Yunho tak mau kehilangan lagi. Sudah cukup Yoochun membuat kedua orangtuanya meninggal dan Yunho takkan mengijinkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Jaejoong.

"Apa aku terlihat punya pilihan lain saat ini ahjussi ?"

Pertanyaan Yunho cukup untuk membuat seorang Park Leeteuk tak lagi melayangkan protesnya pada rencana gila sang tuan muda yang dianggapnya berlebihan. Bagaimanapun Jaejoong ibu kandung Yunho dan mengikuti rencana seorang Park Yoochun berarti mau tak mau Yunho harus menggoda ibu kandungnya sendiri bukan.

Tapi Yunho juga tak salah, namja itu hanya ingin melindungi eomma nya apapun caranya walaupun itu terlihat salah sekalipun karena siapapun tahu kalau darah lebih kental daripada air apalagi Yunho terlahir dari rahim namja cantik itu.

"Lalu apa rencana tuan muda ?"

"Aku akan mengikuti alur permainan mereka namun aku akan membangun tembok pembatas hubunganku dan eomma ku dan bila saatnya tiba, akan kulempar keduanya ke neraka dengan tanganku sendiri"

Yunho berucap dengan mata penuh tekad tanpa sadar kalau takdir takkan pernah berhenti memainkan kehidupan seorang anak manusia sampai orang itu terlelap dalam tidur abadi mereka.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Waktu demi waktu bergulir dengan cepat, malam pun berganti pagi dengan kecepatan yang tak disadari oleh manusia. Manusia terlampau sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa waktu makin hari semakin cepat berputar hingga membalikan apapun yang dilewatinya.

Termasuk kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho.

Siapa yang menyangka bahwa kini dalam dekapan lengan kekarnya namja itu tengah menjerat sang eomma kandungnya sendiri dalam pusaran dosa tak berujung. Dosa pengkhianatan, kebohongan dan hubungan terlarang.

Bukan, bukan ini rencana namja bermata musang yang kini tengah menikmati keindahan malaikat jatuh yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya itu. Tak ada sedikitpun niatan baginya untuk melakukan hubungan terlarang seperti yang baru saja mereka lakukan tapi saat hasrat dan hati sudah bicara maka akal sehatpun akan terlupakan begitu saja.

Yunho sadar kalau dirinya kini telah jatuh sepenuhnya dalam pesona seorang Park Jaejoong yang tak bisa ditolak siapapun. Kini dia tak bisa menyalahkan sang appa yang masih menyimpan cintanya bagi namja cantik itu karena Yunho pun tak bisa menemukan satu alasan pun untuk tidak mencintainya.

Dan tanpa sadar, Yunho sudah merubuhkan tembok batas yang dibangunnya sendiri.

Yunho tersenyum saat meelihat doe eyes indah Jaejoong perlahan terbuka dan sebuah senyuman manis hadir di wajah malaikat itu. Yunho mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Jaejoong lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkap namun manis di dahi sang kekasih.

"Pagi Boo" sapa Yunho yang langsung dibalas dengan sentuhan lembut tangan namja cantik itu di pipinya. Sentuhan yang sangat Yunho sukai karena menyiratkan kasih sayang seorang ibu dan kekasih di dalamnya.

"Pagi Yunnie"

"Kau tidur nyenyak sekali boo, aku jadi tak tega membangunkanmu"

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan, Yunho selalu bisa membuatnya nyaman dan merasa disayangi. Bersama Yunho membuat namja cantik itu sekan melupakan segalanya termasuk statusnya sebagai seooarng istri dan ibu.

"Pelukanmu nyaman, membuat tidurku lelap"

"Kalau begitu aku takkan memelukmu lagi karena kalau aku terus memelukmu aku takut kau takkan terbangun lagi"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong tertawa. Keduanya lalu saling bercanda, menggelitiki dan berguling-guling di tempat tidur hotel yang mereka sewa tadi malam sampai akhirnya keduanya kelelahan dan saling berbaring berdampingan.

Yunho lalu memiringkan badannya mencoba menatap Jaejoong yang kini tengah tersenyum sambil melihat langit-langit kamar hotel yang berhiaskan lukisan indah yang dilukis langsung oleh seniman Prancis.

Namja tampan itu tertegun melihat keindahan makhluk ciptaan Tuhan disampingnya namun rasa kagum itu mendadak sirna berganti kepedihan bila mengingat kehidupan namja cantik itu yang sipenuhi dengan dusta dan penghianatan orang terdekatnya.

Teringat lagi dalam benaknya tentang pembicaraannya dengan seorang yeoja yang mengaku sebagai sekretaris Park Yoochun tadi siang. Tiffany, yeoja itu membeberkan semua rencana Yoochun dan Junsu padanya termasuk rencana pembunuhan terhadap Jaejoong yang tak sengaja didengarnya saat junsu berkunjung ke kantor Yoochun.

Yunho marah, sangat. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi namun mendengarnya tetap saja membuat darahnya mendidih sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tiffany juga menawarkan sebuah kerjasama padanya untuk menyingkirkan Junsu namun belum sempat Yunho menjawab tawaran itu Junsu sudah lebih dulu datang dan memutus pembicaraan mereka.

Karena itulah dengan mengumpulkan kekuatannya Yunho berniat memberitahukan segalanya tentang rencana Yoochun dan keterlibatannya pada Jaejoong sekarang. Biarlah, biarlah namja cantik itu marah atau bahkan membencinya yang terpenting Jaejoong menyadari hidupnya dalam bahaya dan lebih waspada.

"Boo, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahukan padamu"

"Ada apa Yun ?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kalau kau harus mempercayai semua yang kukatakan karena ini menyangkut keselamatanmu boo"

Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, namja cantik itu merasa ada sesuatu yang Yunho rahasiakan padanya dan pembicaraan kali ini bukanlah pembicaraan main-main.

Namun sepertinya takdir masih ingin bermain lebih lama dengan mereka karena baru saja Yunho akan membuka mulutnya ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi dan namja cantik itu langsung menyuruh Yunho diam saat melihat ID sang penelepon yang tak lain adalah Yoochun.

"Yobosseo"

",,,"

"Ah ne urusanku sudah selesai, aku pulang ke rumah siang ini"

",,,"

"Ani gwenchana, aku bawa mobil sendiri Chunnie jadi kau tidak usah menjemputku"

",,,"

"Nado saranghae"

Piip

Jaejoong menarik nafas panjang, dalam benaknya namja cantik itu bersyukur karena Yoochun percaya pada kebohongannya tentang menemani temannya yang sakit di Rumah Sakit hingga harus menginap padahal dia menghabiskan malam panas dengan selingkuhannya.

Merasa ditatap dengan tatapan tajam yang menusuk, Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ke samping hanya untuk menemukan sang kekasih tengah menatapnya dengan api cemburu di wajah tampannya dan itu membuat Jaejoong menarik senyum manisnya.

"Kau cemburu Yunnie ?"

"Aku tak suka kau bilang saranghae padanya boo, kau hanya milikku"

Yunho merengkuh pinggang ramping Jaejoong possesif sementara sang kekasih hanya tertawa melihat kecemburuan Yunho. Keduanya lalu saling memandang penuh cinta pada mata masing-masing dan mulai mendekatkan wajah mereka satu sama lain hingga kedua bibir seksi itu kembali bersentuhan dan melebur dalam ciuman penuh cinta.

Keduanya lalu kembali menyatukan diri mereka dalam hasrat yang menggebu dan melebur menjadi satu dalam dosa yang tak termaafkan dalam konteks pemikiran yang berbeda. Dosa perselingkuhan dan dosa hubungan sedarah.

Persetubuhan itu terjadi dengan hasrat yang menggebu membuat Yunho seakan melupakan tujuannya untuk memberi tahu sang kekasih tentang apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Namja bermata musang itu berfikir masih ada banyak waktu untuk memberitahukan segalanya pada Jaejoong dan melupakan fakta bahwa waktu tak selamanya berpihak pada mereka.

.

.

**** YUNJAE IS REAL ****

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan pertama Yunho dengan seorang Shim Changmin terjadi 3 hari setelah hilangnya seorang Tiffany Hwang yang Yunho yakini adalah perbuatan Yoochun dan Junsu. Namja muda jenius itu diam-diam menyelidiki tentang hilangnya sang sepupu hingga dia mendapatkan satu nama yang dia yakin akan membantunya, Jung Yunho.

Awalnya Yunho tak begitu saja mempercayai Changmin namun penjelasan yang diberikan Changmin atas keterlibatan Yoochun dalam kasus Tiffany membuat Yunho menganggukan kepalanya untuk sebuah kerja sama membalas dendam pada Yoochun dan Junsu.

Keduanya mulai membuat rencana, Yunho tetap menjalankan perannya sementara Changmin bertugas memata-matai pasangan Yoosu. Walaupun awalnya semua terasa sulit karena orang selicik Yoochun bukan orang yang mudah dibohongi namun persiapan matang Yunho mengaburkan segalanya.

Ya, Yunho tahu bahwa diam-diam Yoochun juga sempat menyelidikinya tapi untunglah Leeteuk sudah menyiapkan segalanya hingga kecurigaan Yoochun pun hilang. Bukankah menghadapi seekor ular itu paling baik dengan jebakan licik dan bukan dengan konfrontasi langsung kan ?

"Kau memanggilku hyung ?" Changmin menyilangkan kedua kaki jenjangnya sesaat setelah mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja Yunho siang itu. Yunho hanya mengangguk kecil dari kursi kerjanya lalu tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan hal yang menjadi alasannya memanggil Changmin ke Mansionnya siang itu.

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu ?"

"Aku belum menemukan keberadaan Tiffany noona tapi bukti yang kukumpulkan sudah cukup untuk menyeret Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu ke penjara"

Yunho terdiam. Diapun sudah mengumpulkan cukup bukti mengenai konspirasi Yoochun dan Junsu untuk menyingkirkan Jaejoong dan itu cukup untuk dijadikan bukti di Pengadilan bila ingin menjebloskan pasangan itu ke dalam jeruji besi.

Namun Yunho tak ingin polisi ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Balas dendam baginya adalah nyawa dibayar nyawa dan hukuman penjara saja tidak akan cukup untuk membalas kejahatan seorang Park Yoochun.

Karena itulah Yunho bertekad membalaskan dendamnya dengan tangannya sendiri dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk melakukannya.

"Aku tak berencana menyeret mereka ke Penjara Changmin-ah tapi ke Neraka"

"Apa maksudmu hyung ?"

"Yoochun penyebab kematian orangtuaku dan sekarang merencanakan pembunuhan pada orang yang ku cintai. Kau berharap aku masih bisa bernafas di bumi yang sama dengan manusia menjijikan seperti mereka ? lupakan saja"

Changmin terdiam, namja itu mengerti perasaan Yunho karena Yunho sudah menceritakan masa lalunya yang kelam pada namja jangkung itu tapi kilat dendam di mata Yunho tetap saja mampu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

"Lalu apa rencanamu hyung ?"

"Junsu memberitahuku rencana mereka yang akan berpura-pura memergoki Jaejoong berselingkuh denganku besok agar Yoochun bisa menceraikannya tapi aku mencium ada maksud laindari mereka jadi aku memintamu untuk membuntuti mereka besok"

"Apa mereka tak memberitahumu rencana selanjutnya hyung ?" tanya Changmin mengerutkan dahinya, namja tampan itu juga merasakan firasat buruk seperti yang dirasakan Yunho.

"Ani, mereka hanya bilang akan mengakhiri semuanya besok lagipula aku merasa Yoochun mulai kembali mencurigaiku dan aku harus lebih hati-hati sekarang"

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi hyung bila ada yang janggal"

"Gomawo Changmin-ah, Aku mengandalkanmu"

Sesuai permintaan Yunho hari itu Changmin membuntuti pasangan Yoosu seharian. Mulai dari aktifitas keduanya di hotel tempat keduanya biasa memadu kasih terlarang mereka hingga kembali ke Mansion Park yang mewah.

Changmin terus membuntuti pasangan itu hingga akhirnya keduanya kembali ke Mansion mereka dan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, dengan cekatan Changmin melompati pagar samping kediaman megah tersebut yang kebetulan sedang kosong dan hanya dijaga dua orang penjaga di gerbang depan.

Mata namja jangkung itu terbelalak kaget saat dia melihat dari tempat persembunyiaannya kalau seorang Park Yoochun kini tengah menyabotase rem mobil Jaejoong dan secepat kilat Changmin langsung mengambil smartphone nya dan mencoba menghubungi Yunho namun sialnya nomor Yunho sedang tidak aktif.

"Shit" Maki Changmin dalam hati saat lagi-lagi gagal menghubungi Yunho.

Namja jangkung itu langsung berlari ke mobilnya saat melihat Yoochun dan Junsu keluar dari Mansion sambil berlari diikuti Jaejoong dibelakangnya. Dia terus memacu mobilnya mengikuti Jaejoong hingga kecelakaan itu terjadi.

.

.

**FLASHBACK END**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menatap tumpukan berkas laporan perusahaannya dengan malas. Ah malam ini dia harus kembali lembur di ruang kerjanya padahal malam ini dia ingin sekali tidur sambil memeluk boojae nya tercinta yang sudah seminggu tak dia jamah.

Bibir hatinya menarik sebuah senyuman manis saat menatap sebuah figura berisikan foto nya dan Jaejoong saat piknik di Taman belakang mansionnya seminggu yang lalu. Keduanya tampak saling berangkulan dengan wajah bahagia terpancar dari wajah mereka.

Mata musang itu terus menatap pada foto dihadapannya sampai tak menyadari seseorang sudah memasuki ruangannya dan kini berdiri disamping namja manly tersebut sambil ikut memandang foto yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum manis.

"Lubang hidungmu terlihat besar di foto itu Yunnie-ah"

Suara manja seorang Kim –ah ani- Jung Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho. Namja tampan itu menoleh ke arah sang kekasih yang terlihat cute dengan piyama bermotif gajahnya lalu menarik pinggang ramping Jaejoong hingga terduduk di pangkuannya.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur Boo ?" tanya Yunho sambil mengecup bahu Jaejoong yang sedikit terekspos karena piyama yang dipakainya sedikit kebesaran.

"Boo merindukan Yunnie" Manja Jaejoong.

"Aku masih banyak pekerjaan boo, nanti setelah selesai aku pasti menemanimu tidur"

"Yunnie lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada boo, apa boo sudah tidak seksi lagi dimata Yunnie ?"

Yunho tertawa melihat kekasihnya merajuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya imut. Semenjak di vonis hamil 2 bulan oleh dokter seminggu yang lalu, Jaejoong memang jadi jauh lebih manja dan moody namun Yunho tak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena Jaejoong mengandung anaknya saja sudah anugerah terindah baginya.

Yunho tak peduli, dia tak peduli kalaupun dirinya telah terjun ke dasar terdalam dari sebuah dosa karena menghamili eomma kandungnya sendiri karena kini baginya logikanya telah mati bila berhubungan dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Biarlah sang anak yang juga adiknya nanti mengetahui dirinya adalah appa nya karena Yunho akan menyimpan rapat semua rahasia gelap tentang hubungan darah antara dirinya dan Jaejoong lagipula yang mengetahui hal ini hanya dirinya dan Leeteuk.

Dan Yunho bersumpah akan melenyapkan siapapun yang berani membongkar rahasia itu walaupun itu orang terdekatnya sekalipun dan Leeteuk pun menyadari hal itu dan bersumpah untuk diam demi kebahagiaan Yunho yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

"Yunnniiiiieeee ..." teriak Jaejoong mengagetkan Yunho dari lamunannya.

"Wae Boo ?"

"Aiiish Yunnie melamun terus, boo kan lagi bicara serius Yunnie" Jaejoong menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada peertanda kalau dia sedang ngambek membuat Yunho tak tahan untuk mengecup pipinya yang menggembung lucu.

"Kau selalu seksi boo tapi Yunnie memang harus menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan ini supaya kita bisa berlibur ke Thailand untuk melihat gajah. Boo ingin melihat gajah kan ?"

Mata Jaejoong langsung berbinar cerah mendengar tentang binatang favoritnya itu membuat Yunho tak henti mensyukuri anugerah yang sudah diberikan padanya dalam bentuk malaikat tak bersayap bernama Jung Jaejoong.

"Jeongmal ? Yunnie tidak bohong kan ? kalau bohong nanti boo berdoa aegya Yunnie jadi monster food seperti Changmin"

"Aiiisshh boo aegya Yunnie kan aegya boo juga, memang boo mau punya aegya seperti Changmin ?"

Jaejoong terdiam menyadari kesalahan bicaranya, namja cantik itu bergidik ngeri membayangkan jatah belanjanya yang gila-gilaan itu berkurang gara-gara harus memberi makan anaknya yang monster food seperti Changmin.

"Andwe ... Arra, boo ngga akan berdoa anak Yunnie seperti itu lagi"

"Anak kita boo" ucap Yunho tak tahan melihat keimutan kekasihnya itu.

"Ne, anak kita. Hihi ..."

Keduanya tersenyum lalu saling berbagi ciuman manis yang perlahan menjadi lumatan penuh hasrat yang akan memandu keduanya melewati satu lagi malam panas penuh cinta.

Keduanya menyingkirkan segala fikiran yang berkecamuk tentang rahasia yang tersimpan di benak masing-masing. Bohong kalau mereka tak terganggu tapi keduanya lebih memilih menyimpannya dan menjalani kebahagiaan yang kini sedang menghujani hidup mereka.

Karena lebih baik kita menikmati keindahan pelangi sebelum badai yang lebih besar datang.

Dan kini biarlah kedua insan itu menyimpan rahasia itu di hati dan fikiran masing-masing karena toh setiap orang pasti memiliki rahasia walaupun pasti suatu saat rahasia itu akan terbongkar juga.

.

.

'_Karena Tuhan selalu memiliki sebuah cara yang tak terduga untuk membuat makhluknya akan tertegun atas kelihaiannya mengubah jalan hidup seseorang dengan caranya sendiri'_

_._

_._

* * *

**EXTRA**

Seorang namja cantik berdiri sedikit tersembunyi di halaman sebuah mansion mewah dengan pandangan penuh benci. Setelah mengendap-endap dan bersembunyi di tempat-tempat yang memang dihapal keberadaannya, namja cantik itu langsung menghampiri sebuah mobil yang terparkir di halaman Mansion tersebut.

Mobil yang sangat dihapalnya, mobil sang mantan suami, Park Yoochun.

Dengan mengendap-endap dari penjaga yang berjaga di dekat gerbang Mansion mewah tersebut, namja cantik yang tak lain adalah Jaejoong itu langsung mengeluarkan sebuah tang yang sengaja dibawanya dan memutus rem mobil mewah tersebut.

Dendam tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan antara Yunho dan namja yang kemudian diketahui bernama Changmin di luar kamar rawatnya saat dirinya baru tersadar dari komanya 2 hari yang lalu.

Pembicaraan tentang konspirasi antara Yoochun dan Junsu untuk melenyapkannya dan juga peran Yunho dalam konspirasi tersebut termasuk balas dendam yang direncanakan oleh Yunho dan Changmin.

Jaejoong menangis, namja cantik itu terasa tercabik-cabik mengetahui suami dan anaknya sendiri merencanakan untuk melenyapkannya namun dia sadar kalau dirinya harus tegar dan membalaskan dendamnya agar kedua orang itu merasakan sakit seperti yang dia rasakan.

Dia lalu berpura-pura amnesia agar bisa membuka lembaran baru dalam hidupnya namun dendam tetaplah dendam yang harus dibayarkan maka jadilah hari itu saat tahu Changmin hendak pergi ke mansion Park diam-diam dengan kekuatannya yang tersisa Jaejoong kabur dari kamar rawatnya dan masuk ke bagasi mobil namja jangkung tersebut.

Hati Jaejoong yang polos sudah hilang dan dipenuhi oleh sakit hati kini karena yang ada dalam fikirannya hanyalah membuat kedua orang yang sudah mempermainkan hidupnya membayar apa yang mereka perbuat biarpun orang itu darah dagingnya sendiri.

Dan senyum penuh kemenangan tersungging di wajah cantik namun pucat milik Jaejoong saat melihat dari balik pilar kokoh mansion yang pernah menjadi rumahnya selama belasan Tahun, Yoochun dan Junsu memasuki mobil yang sudah dia putus remnya dan berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Selamat tinggal Yoochun-ah, Junsu-ah. Semoga kalian menikmati kado terakhir dariku"

Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, Jaejoong kembali bersembunyi di bagasi mobil Changmin yang kembali membawanya ke Mansion Jung dan untung tak ada yang mengetahui perbuatannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas dalam hatinya melihat pemberitaan mengenai kecelakaan yang menewaskan mantan suami dan anaknya itu namun dia masih memasang wajah innocent penuh kepalsuan di hadapan orang lain.

Karena dia bertekad untuk membunuh Park Jaejoong yang bersarang dalam dirinya dan memulai kembali hidupnya sebagai Jung Jaejoong bersama orang yang dicintainya, Yunho.

Dan biarlah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia karena suatu saat rahasia itu pasti akan terbongkar dan membuat sebuah cerita lain yang mungkin lebih berliku.

.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**Finally selesai juga nie FF**

**Big Hug buat semua yg udah nyempatin Review, Follow n' Fav FF ini**

**Maaf Rheii ga sebutin satu" tp kalian luar biasa # plagiat Ariel**

**Juga buat siders nya makasih dah sempetin baca**

**See U The next FF**

**A.K.T.F**


End file.
